Blood Brothers
by nikkithedead
Summary: Ginger Snaps AU. Kurt and Cameron are close, even for twins. They've always only had each other- united against life in their small, dreary town. Everything changes when Cam is attacked by something in the woods. Full Summary inside.
1. Part One: Kinda I want to

**Summary:**

**Kurt and Cameron are close, even for twins. They've always only had each other- united against life in their small, dreary town. One night, on their way to play a prank on a classmate who wronged them, Cameron is attacked. He survives, but as the days pass Kurt begins to notice a change in his brother. He's acting out, and doing things he'd never done before.**

**Is Cameron just growing up, maturing and leaving Kurt behind? Or is something much darker taking hold of his brother...**

* * *

><p><strong>Part One: Kinda I want to<strong>

**"I can't shake this feeling from my head.  
>There's a devil sleeping in my bed.<br>Watching you from across the way.  
>I cannot make this feeling go away."<strong>

"Jojo?" Tina Cohen-Chang called, searching for her small shih-tzu. "Jojo sweetie where are you?"

She went out into her backyard, and stopped when she saw her dog lying with his head buried in the flower garden. "There you are..." She said, unsure why her voice wavered nervously. She walked over to the flower bed and bent down to pick up Jojo with trembling hands.

Before she touched him, it suddenly hit her why she felt so afraid. Something was wrong. He wan't moving...he was just lying there. And that smell-

She'd smelt the blood before she saw it, but when she did the sight of it knocked her back. All that blood, everywhere...

She hit the ground shaking, too terrified to even scream. It wasn't until she looked to her left, at the late Jojo's dog house, that a garbled cry finally broke its way out of her throat.

Jojo's body was in the tulips, but his head was staring back at her from across the yard, his tongue lolling out of his mouth just like it had when he was alive.

She shrieked, and ran out into the street. "It got him, it got my dog!" She sobbed, and accidentally tripped over her clunky doc martens, falling to the ground again. The neighbours crowded around her, looks of pity on their horrified faces. But beneath the pity and horror, each one of them was secretly relieved. Relieved it wasn't their pet this had happened to.

Amidst the chaos- the crowd, and Tina's incoherent screams of bloody tulips and lolling tongues, no one noticed the small, strange boy watching from down the street, an unimpressed expression on his pale face. Then again, no one ever paid much attention to either of the Hummel boys.

Kurt Hummel stood perfectly still, watching the crowd slowly depart from around the sobbing girl. The scrappy brown Pomeranian that lived next door to them began barking from the front lawn, and Kurt glanced at it in annoyance.

"Shut up, Toby." He snapped.

The crowd was gone completely now, having returned to whatever they were doing before Tina rushed out into the streets, and Kurt turned away as well, pressing the button on the garage door to make it close behind him. He entered the house and went straight down to the basement he and his brother used as a bedroom and base of operations.

"Jojo bought it." He said, dropping the supplies he'd been carrying onto their desk. "Tina's freaking out, and everyone else is just standing around her, thinking about how glad they are it was her and not them."

He looked at his brother, who was sitting back on his bed, playing with an old revolver he'd gotten in a pawn shop when they were 13. He spun the cylinder around then snapped it shut, taking aim at the wall and pulling the trigger. There were no bullets in it, and he made the blasting sound himself.

He smiled, one of his slow, subtle smirks, and bounced off the bed, putting the gun to his own temple now. He looked at Kurt. "How do I look?" He asked, his green eyes blinking innocently.

He and his brother Cameron were both 15, and although they were twins they weren't identical. Almost, but not quite. Cameron had been born a full 16 minutes ahead of Kurt, and he was bigger and stronger. Most people thought he was taller, too, but the truth was Kurt just tended to hunch. The only other difference in their appearance was their eyes. Cameron's were a bright, livid green and Kurt's were a swirling mix of pale blue and grey.

Cameron looked at him now, the smile slipping off his lips when Kurt didn't respond. He the took gun away from his temple, and pressed it against his brothers pink lips.

Kurt's eyes went wide as they gun popped into his mouth, and he knocked it away. "Cut it out, Cam." He muttered, crashing down on his bed.

Cameron grinned. "Sorry K, but it suits you." He sat down on his own bed, across from Kurt's. "You still going with poison?"

He and his brother had had a suicide pact since they were 8 years old. The plan had always been to off themselves just before they turned 16. Kurt had never had a problem with it before, but now as the deadline drew closer, he found himself growing nervous.

Kurt sat up up his bed to face his brother, shrugging uncomfortably. "I don't know." He crossed his arms. "I guess."

Cam's eyes narrowed. "Hey, you're the one who got me all psyched for this." He held his gun by the barrel, pointing the handle at Kurt. "Don't bitch out now."

Kurt sighed. "I just hoped my death would be more then a trite highschool cliche." He thought of everyone standing around Tina, staring. Would they stare at him like that? "What if no one cares?" He whispered, lifting his eyes up to meet his brothers. "What if they just laugh?"

Cameron shook his head. "No way, K, trust me." He said, looking him dead in the eye. "You think stuff like this ever happens in Lima fucking Ohio? Never. Our deaths will be the ultimate 'fuck you' to this shit hole of a town. We'll be legends." He raised his eyebrows. "That's the pact, remember? 'Out by 16, or dead on the scene, but together forever.'"

Cam had put the gun down now, and he held up his left hand, extending his pink towards Kurt. The inside of his finger had a thick scar running along the length of it. Kurt had a mirror identical one on his right hand.

"Come on, K. 'Together forever.'" He repeated, wiggling his pinky at him. Kurt gave in and grinned, hooking pinkies with his brother. Cam gave him a satisfied smirk.

"United against life as we know it." Kurt said.

Cam's eyes flashed. "Trust me, K. They won't know what hit them."

* * *

><p>The pictures were Cameron's idea.<p>

It was just supposed to be a slide show about the Day of with the Dead, with information presented in Spanish about the rituals and rites.

But Mr. Schuester had told them to "get creative" with the presentation.

And so, with Kurt's clunky Polaroid camera, they took pictures. Bloody pictures of their own, gored bodies surrounded by flowers and candles. Pictures of Cam praying at an alter, his face painted with satanic symbols.

In one picture, Kurt lay dead in front of a grave, vomiting blood and candy.

And so it went. They'd maimed and gored each other in every way they could think of, and put it all on display for their class to see.

When the slide show ended, they were greeted by a deafening silence. Cam smirked. Kurt glared.

"Uh, can we see the ones of Cameron again?" Santana Lopez asked. A few of the girls giggled in agreement.

Mr. Schuester looked like he was going to vomit. "Well, that was..." He cleared his throat, looking way. "Obviously Kurt and Cameron worked very hard on this and..." He shook his head. "I'm sorry, but that was sickening. I am thoroughly disgusted by what you two have done." He looked at them, and Cam tried to suppress his smirk. "See me after class, you two. Separately."

Despite the chilled October air, they were outside for gym class, to play field hockey. Well, the rest of the boys were playing. Kurt and Cam were standing off on the side of the field, sharing a cigarette.

On the bleachers sat Dave Karofsky and his friend Azimio. They had a different period for gym, and third period was their lunch.

Dave smiled, watching Cameron and Kurt pass a cigarette between their lips. "I need to get in on that." He said, more to himself then Azimio.

Azimio looked up from the comic he was reading, and raised his eyebrows. "Dude, you _know _how uncomfortable your gayness makes me." He said. "I don't need to hear about you wanting to do a Hummel."

"Not the little dweeb, you doink." He grinned, looking at Cameron. "The hot one."

"Don't make no difference to me." Azimio muttered, turning back to his comic.

Back on the field, Cameron looked around at his peers. "Hey, search and destroy." He said, nudging Kurt.

Kurt looked around as well, and his eyes fell on a beefy, mohakwed classmate of his. He smiled. "Noah Puckerman."

Cam looked over, and nodded approvingly. "Nice pick."

Kurt cleared his throat and began. "Noah Puckerman, found bloated and blue at the bottom of the Smithsons pool..."

Unnoticed by Kurt and Cameron, Puck's friend Finn Hudson had passed close enough to hear. He gave Kurt a disgusted look and went to tell Puck what he'd heard.

"Found with his pants around his ankles, dick still hard." Kurt continued. "Rumour has it he was tossed in by the enraged spouse of the milf he'd been fucking."

Cam smiled. "Autopsy revealed an intensely skewed blood to steroid ratio."

"Dude, Kurt Hummel is saying shit about you." Finn said, shaking his head. "Fucked up shit."

Puck glanced over to where the smaller teen stood hunching by his brother. "Then he's a fucking dead man."

"Alright everyone, get into formation." Coach Beiste yelled. She look at Cameron and Kurt. "_Everyone _this time."

"Hey Hummel." Puck called, pointing his stick at Kurt. "I'm coming for you."

Kurt gulped and looked at Cam. "Cover me, ok?"

Cam nodded.

Beiste blew her whistle, and the game began. Kurt tried to keep an eye on where Puck was, but people were running all around him and he couldn't see- _Oof!_

Someone smashed into him, and he fell over. Instead of hitting the hard ground, Kurt felt himself land in something soft. He gagged as the smell of decay filled his nose, and he realized the soft mess he'd fallen on was another dog.

From the bleachers, Karofsky and Azimio hooted and cheered. "Ooh, the Lima-Beast strikes again."

"Bitches and dogs beware." Azimio cackled.

"Ah, gee Hummel." Puck said, snickering. "I'd apologize, but I know how much you queers like it doggy style. So instead, you're welcome."

Cameron was kneeling next to him now, helping him up. "Are you ok?" He asked.

Kurt wiped some of the blood off his face, still gagging on the smell. "Fabulous." He muttered.

"Alright that's enough everyone." The coach was saying to the onlookers. "Hummel, go get cleaned up."

Kurt nodded, and stiffly made his way inside to the boys change room. Cameron began to follow him, but paused and turned to Puck. He walked over to him and looked him in the eye. "Touch my brother again, and I'll kill you." He said.

Puck smiled, and pushed him. "Bring it on." He said, through a cocky grin. "Just make one move, and they'll be changing your name from Hummel to Pummelled."

"Come on, break it up." Bieste said, pulling the two boys apart. Cameron glared at Puck before heading after his brother.

He found Kurt gripping the sides of the sink in the boys locker room, bent over slightly. A janitor came up behind him and offered Kurt a towel. Kurt took it and thanked him, and the janitor smiled and wheeled his cart of cleaning supplies away.

Cameron glared after him, and approached his brother. "You know, that janitor was staring right at your ass."

Kurt looked at him, pausing with the towel against his bloody face. "I'm sure." He said, rolling his eyes.

Cam put his hands on his brothers small shoulders. "You want me to kill him for you, K?" He asked, reffering to Puck. "'Cause I'll do it."

"Whatever." Kurt mumbled, trying to clean himself up.

"No." Cameron said, his eyes narrowed. "This is _not _'whatever.'"

Kurt looked at the blood towel in his hands for a moment. "How about torture?"

Cam smirked. "You got it."

* * *

><p>They sat in the parking lot, plotting their revenge on Puck. "Or," Kurt said, spotting Puck walking across the parking lot with his boxer on a black leash. "He has that dog."<p>

Cam nodded. "Yeah?"

"We have all that blood and fake gore from the Spanish Presentation. We could kidnap it and make it look like the Lima Beast got it."

Puck had led his dog over to where a blond guy was leaning against a large yellow van. Kurt knew the guy, his name was Sam Evans. He hung around their school a lot, and for a while Kurt had thought he was a new student there. He was two years older then Kurt, so he wouldn't have been in any of his classes...but it turned out that wasn't the case. Few people seemed to really know what the case with Sam was, but that didn't stop people from having theories.

Sam looked up when he saw Puck and he held out his hand to him. As they greeted each other, Kurt thought he saw something get passed between them.

"See that?" Cameron said, looking in the same direction Kurt was. "The guys friends with a drug dealer. He'd begging for negative attention."

As they watched, Puck and Sam were joined by Quinn Fabray, and the stuck up prize-winning Poodle she always kept with her. It looked like Quinn was attempting to flirt with Sam, albeit unsuccessfully. Sam just offered her a tense smile before extraditing himself from the group. He started getting into his van, and she followed him to the window.

"So, Sam you're going to call me, right?" She asked. They didn't hear him answer, and he began to drive away. "Alright, well you have my number, ok?" She called after him.

Kurt wondered if Quinn knew what everyone thought about Sam. He doubted it.

Cam shook his head. "Pathetic."

They gathered up their things and began to walk away, when Dave Karofsky approached them, a glint in his eye. "So Hummel," He said, speaking to Cam. "I think we should get together."

Kurt raised his eyebrow, looking at his brother. No guy had ever shown an interest in either of them before. And that was the way they wanted it.

Cameron's mouth opened a bit, and looked stunned.

Kurt stared at him in disbelief.

"Uh..." Cameron said, his usually snarky demeanour lost. "No." He finally managed, and grabbed Kurt. They walked away, leaving Dave shaking his head after him.

* * *

><p>That night, after their Dad had left to meet his friends for fantasy football, Kurt and Cameron began walking to Puck's house, a bag full of fake blood and guts in hand.<p>

Kurt was having second thoughts. "We're going to get caught." He said. He had his camera around his neck, to document the occasion, and it slammed into his chest as he walked.

Cameron seemed unconcerned. "No we won't."

"The dog won't even be out." He continued, biting his lip.

"Well he's got to pee sometime."

"People don't just leave their dogs out alone anymore." Kurt insisted.

"Then you'll just have to distract him while I grab it." Cam snapped.

Kurt stopped. "I can't do that!"

Cameron turned around and glared art him. "Shit K, this was _your _idea." He hissed. "If you don't like your ideas, _stop having them_."

They continued on in silence, reaching the park that marked the halfway point between theirs and Puck's house. Cam stopped. "Look." He said.

Kurt looked to where his brother was pointing, and gulped. Lying next to the swing set was another mutilated dog. It bore a striking resemblance to Puck's.

"Sweet," Cam said, bounding over to it. "Now we can even leave a body. He'll go nuts."

"Yeah." Kurt mumbled, following his brother. "S'wonderful."

"Quick, grab it's er- leg?" Cam said, pointing to the dogs gored hindquarters.

Kurt knelt down, putting his hands on a spot that wasn't covered in blood. He blanched. "God, it's still warm."

They tried together to lift the dog up, but it's middle section fell apart, landing with a _squelch _on Cam's boots and splattering his jeans with blood.

"Oh, _yuck._" Cam muttered, wiping his boots off on the gravel. Kurt threw the parts he'd been holding away, and shivered. Cam looked at the doggy-bits around them and shook his head. "Too bad." He said. "It would have been sick."

Kurt looked at his brothers blood-covered legs. Behind them, the swing-set creaked eerily, swaying in an unfelt breeze. Across the playground, Kurt thought he saw something move. "We should forget about this. You're all gross."

Cameron nodded, and began to turn back when something big smashed into him. Cam screamed and his arms flailed, knocking into Kurt and pushing him off balance. Kurt scrambled back to his feet, crying as he heard his brother being dragged off into the woods.

He ran after him, his heart pounding in his ears. He looked around, desperately trying to see Cameron and whatever had taken him through the dense trees. He couldn't hear or see anything, and a terrified pit dug itself into his chest.

A terrified shriek pierced his ears, and Cam came running towards him, his hair matted against his forehead with his own blood.

Cam crashed into him, shouting hysterically and pulling at him. Suddenly he was ripped backwards again, screaming and shouting as something huge ripped into his chest, shredding his skin.

Numb with terror, Kurt screamed and lunged at the beast, the heavy polaroid camera around his neck knocking into its head and going off with a flash.

The beast howled in pain, stunned by the burst of light. Kurt grabbed Cameron and the two ran, not stopping to think or breath or scream. They ran out of the park and onto the street, hearing the beast gaining on them.

A yellow van sped down the road towards them, and they bolted to the side walk, missing the van by inches.

The beast wasn't so lucky. The van slammed into it, sending it flying down the street in a bloody mess. Kurt barely had time to register that Sam Evans was driving the van before Cameron was pulling him forward again.

Sam sat at his steering wheel, his breath caught in his throat. He'd hit something. Something big.

Slowly, he got out of his van and groaned at the sight of his blood drenched car.

The street in front of his car was also slicked with blood, and he followed the trail with his eyes to where it stopped at the hulking figure that was too big to be a dog. He looked at it, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"Oh, fuck me."

* * *

><p>"Dad!" Kurt screeched, dragging the limp body of his brother through their hallway. "Dad!"<p>

They stumbled through their house, and down the stairs to the basement. Kurt lay Cameron down on his bed.

Cameron was shaking and crying, gasping for breath and Kurt grabbed a blanket and pressed it against his brother's bleeding chest.

Cameron whined in pain. "Don't. Don't." He gasped. "I'hurts."

"I have to, Cam." Kurt whispered, peeling back the shredded fabric that had been his brothers shirt.

Cam whimpered. "It burns. Oh-ah god." He moaned, as Kurt tried to clean him up. "W-what was that thing?"

"I don't know." Kurt whispered. "A dog or a bear maybe-"

Cam make a garbled nose, halfway been a laugh and a scream. "Th' wasn't any _bear_!" He choked. "There's no _bears _anywhere fucking near here."

Kurt continued to press the cloth against his brothers wounds, trying to stop the blood from flowing. After a moment, he realized his efforts were in vain. There was no blood. Not anymore. He brought his shaking fingers to Cam's chest, prodding the wounds gently. "Does that hurt?"

"No." Cam said, shaking his head.

Kurt bit his lip, examining the wounds. A thin layer of skin had grown over them- the start of a scar. "This is impossible. They're already healing." He shook his head, backing away. "No, somethings wrong. I'm calling 911."

He reached for the phone, but Cam sat up and grabbed his arm. "No, don't." He begged. "Look I- I'm not bleeding anymore. Just, just spare me Burt finding out, alright?"

Kurt tried to nod, but he thought all he managed was a small twitch of his head. He sank back on the bed, wrapping his arms around Cam. "I was so scared." He whispered.

Cam nodded, hugging him back. "I know."

Hot tears fell down his pale cheeks, and he pressed his face into the crook of Cam's neck. "I thought you were going to die."

Cameron ran his fingers through his brothers hair, murmuring reassuringly in his ear. "I'm ok." He whispered, to himself as much as to Kurt. "I'm ok."

Once Cameron had finally fallen asleep, his head resting in Kurt's lap, Kurt took out his Polaroid camera and examined it. The picture that had been taken when it'd gone off in the woods was stuck inside. After a few minutes of prying, he managed to get it out.

It was blurred, and difficult to make out but in it he could clearly see a big yellow eye surrounded by wrinkled flesh, bleached a sickly grey by the flash of the camera. Kurt stared into the yellow eye of his brothers attacker, and then down at the boy sleeping with his arms around Kurt's waist. He swallowed nervously, unable to shake the sickening feeling that this wasn't over yet.


	2. Part Two: Just What I Get

**Part Two: That's What I Get**

**"Why does it come as a surprise.  
>To think that I was so naive.<br>Maybe didn't mean that much.  
>But it meant everything to me."<strong>

The next day, Cameron was on edge. He jittered up and down in class, shaking his leg and chewing on his pen. Every now and then Kurt saw him scratch mindlessly at his chest, at the spot where his wounds were now ugly brown scars.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, sitting next to Cam on the bleachers at lunch.

Cameron shrugged, scratching at his chest.

"You know," a voice from beside them spoke up, making them jump. They looked up and saw Dave Karofsky climbing up on the bleachers. He took a seat next to Cam. "You can blow me off all you want, but if you're nervous about something-"

"What makes you think I'm nervous about something?" Cam sneered.

Dave smiled and put his hand on Cam's knee, stopping it from shaking up and down. Cam looked at where Dave was touching him, as though he hadn't even realized his leg had been jittering like that for an hour. He looked back up, to where Dave was still giving him a knowing grin.

"All I'm saying is, I know a few really good ways to take the edge off." He said quietly, raising his eyebrows.

Cam narrowed his eyes. "Maybe I like my edge."

Dave snickered, and leaned in. "Or maybe you're just chicken to lose it."

Cam stared at Dave, his lips parting a little.

Kurt stared at Cameron, unable to believe he was falling for this. He smacked him on the arm, trying to get his attention. Cam smacked him back, not taking his eyes off Dave.

Cam pulled Dave towards him, trying to get him on top with in the small confines of the back of the van where Dave had taken him. He pressed his lips against him, breathing in the sweet smell of his sweat, and the dark leather of his lettermen jacket. Oh god, he needed this.

Dave grinned and pinned him down against the van floor. He leaned in to kiss him again, and Cam lifted his head up, meeting him halfway and wrapping his arm around Dave's neck, crashing their jaws together hungrily.

Outside the van, Kurt stood with his jaw open. He couldn't believe what his brother was doing inside. This was not happening.

"Hey." A voice next to him said. Kurt jumped and whipped around, getting tired of voices next to him making him jump. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Sam said, licking his lip nervously.

Kurt glared. "You didn't."

"Oh. Alright." He said.

Kurt glanced at Sam's truck. There was a huge dent in the front, and he could see little splotches where the paint had come off.

Sam looked at where Kurt was staring, and cleared his throat. "Yeah, I had um, a bit of an accident."

Kurt nodded. "What-" he swallowed. "What did you hit?"

Sam smiled, and opened the passenger side of car, tossing his backpack inside. "Well, officer. It uh, looked like a lycanthrope to me." He grinned a bit. "Sir."

Kurt looked at him. "I know what a lycanthrope is."

"Sure you do." Sam mumbled, closing his car door and walking around to the other side.

Kurt smiled a little, trying to imitate one of Cam's smirks. "Think you see werewolves a lot?" He asked. Sam stopped, and turned to stare at him.

He leaned on the hood of his car, looking at Kurt with new interest. "Why, do you?"

Kurt was about to reply when a loud banging sound came from the back of his car, and Sam straightened up in surprise. Evidently he hadn't realized his van was being used. "What the-"

He went around the back and peered inside, his eyes growing wide. He wrenched the door open. "What the hell are you doing in here?" He asked.

Cam sat up, and Karofsky grinned as he hurriedly buttoned his shirt back up. "Oh hey Sam. We just needed some place to go-"

Cam batted his eyelashes at Sam, who looked unimpressed. "Uh huh thats great. Can you please get out of my fucking van now?" He snapped.

Dave looked surprised. "Yeah, Sam I just-"

"Now!"

"You ready to go yet, Cam?" Kurt snapped, crossing his arms across his chest. Dave was out of the van now, and Cam was climbing out as well, ignoring his brother.

"Yeah, Scam. Why don't you and your brother go run off and think about your futures." Quinn suggested, walking over to Sam's van, her poodle trotting along beside her. "I'll give you a hint, they involve fire and eternal suffering."

"Suck my dick, Quinny-babe." Cam replied, hopping down from the van. Suddenly Quinn's dog started barking, tugging Quinn forward on its leash as it tried to lunge at Cam. Kurt jumped back, dropping everything he'd been holding in his arms. His notebooks and binders fell to the ground, papers flying out everywhere, including the Polaroid photo of Cam's attacker.

"Rosie!" Quinn screamed, trying to pull the dog back in. He kept pulling, growling viciously and snapping his jaws at Cam's knees.

Cam's foot came flying out, the heel of his boots colliding with the dogs nose. It whimpered, and sank back to Quinn's side.

"Oh my god, you _dick!_" Quinn cried, dropping to her knees and wrapping her arms around the whining poodle. Sam went over to, patting the dogs head and trying to calm it down. "You fucking monster."

Kurt quickly gathered up his papers, and grabbed Cam's arm, pulling him away before he could do something else he'd regret.

Quinn continued to hush her dog, who seemed more frightened then actually hurt, and Sam stared after the retreating figures of the Hummel twins. He noticed a picture on the ground, and bent down to pick it up. He turned it over,his eyebrows shooting up as he looked into a bright yellow eye.

Kurt followed his brother into the schools bathroom, where Cam had hidden himself inside a stall. "Cam? Are you alright?" He asked. There was no answer, and he looked under the stalls for Cam's black boots. "Cam, please say something."

He was greeted by silence again, but after a moment a stall door creaked open, and Kurt ducked inside, shutting it behind him.

Cam had his shirt off, and he was looking down at the scars on his chest. White hairs had sprouted from them, course and thick.

Cameron shook his head, running his fingers through his hair. "S'fucking gross." He muttered. He slammed his hand into the stall wall, and Kurt jumped a little. "_What the fuck?_"

He ran his fingers through his hair again, and Kurt bit his lip. "Uh, Cam?" He squeaked. Cam looked at him, and Kurt reached into his back pack and took out a small mirror he kept in there. He opened it up and showed it to Cam, pulling back his brothers fringe for him. "Look."

Cam's fingers trembled as he took the mirror from Kurt, and brought his fingers to his hairline. A few strands of his once dark hair had turned a bright silver colour. He swallowed painfully, and once again smacked his arms against the stall wall, attacking it angrily. "_What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck!_" In his anger, he dropped Kurt's mirror and it shattered around his feet. Kurt tried not to pout.

"It's not so bad, Cam." Kurt said quietly, touching his brothers arm. Cam glared at him, leaning against the wall.

"Not so bad?" He asked through gritted teeth. "Not _so bad? _I can't have grey hair at 15, Kurt, that's _fucked!_" He looked down at his chest again, and shook his head in disgust. "What's happening?"

Kurt's eyes widened, remembering his conversation with Sam.

_...think you see werewolves a lot..._

"No way..." He whispered.

"What?" Cam asked, staring at him.

Kurt gulped, and forced himself to make eye-contact. "Bitten. On a full moon." He said, raising his eyebrows. "Now you're hairy."

Cam continued to stare at him, before giving a humourless laugh.

"I'm serious-"

Cam's arm flashed past him, grabbing his shirt from wear it hung on the door. "Well thank you for taking my total _fucking nightmare _so seriously." He spat, pulling his shirt back over his head. He pushed past Kurt, slamming the door open and stalking away.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Burt Hummel came home to find his sons jackets strewn across the floor. He rolled his eyes and picked them up, muttering to himself. "It takes two second. Just get a hanger, put the jacket on the hanger, hang the coat up."<p>

He put Kurt's jacket away, and was putting away Cam's when something fell out of the pocket. Looking around, Burt picked up the piece of paper and unfolded it. On it was a hastily scrawled phone number, and the name "Dave Karofsky." Underneath the name he'd written "Call me when you wanna lose that edge."

Burt gulped and crumpled up the paper. He hated himself for the sinking feeling in his chest, but he couldn't help it. Until now he'd been holding onto the hope that Cameron was...well...straight. He'd known about Kurt since the boy was three, but Cameron was different. At least, he'd _hoped _he was...

Burt shook his head. No, that wasn't fair. Cam was his boy, even if he liked other boys instead of girls. He'd always let Kurt know he accepted and loved him, and he would do the same for Cam now.

* * *

><p>At dinner, his Dad served steaks, an unusual occurrence in October.<p>

"Sweet." Cam said, sitting down at the table. Steaks were his favourite.

"Isn't it kind of cold for barbeque?" Kurt asked, sitting across from his brother.

His Dad shrugged. "Never too cold to show my boy that I love him." He said, clapping Cam on the back.

Cameron paused, putting the steak he'd been taking back down. He raised an eyebrow. His Dad had his sentimental "guy talk time" face on.

"Cam, I just want you to know that I accept you." His Dad said, forcing Cam to maintain eye contact. "No matter what. And you can talk to me, about anything. If you have any questions or-"

Cam turned and looked at Kurt, who was stifling a laugh on the back of his hand. "You're so dead."

Kurt's eyes widened. "I didn't!"

"What? I'm your father, I have a right to know this stuff." Their Dad insisted.

Cam didn't make eye contact for the rest of dinner. The moment he was done he got up and stormed away from the table. Kurt followed, chasing him into the basement. Through the walls he could hear Toby barking. "Cam, I swear."

"I can't believe you." He spat. "I mean, how could you go to Burt about this?"

"I would never tell him anything!" Kurt protested. "You know that."

Cam shrugged. "Do I K? I mean, you've been freaking out lately. Who knows?"

Kurt looked away, hurt. "I just want you to be ok." He said quietly.

Cam turned away from him, gritting his teeth as Toby continued to bark and bark. _God that fucking dog, _he thought.

"I'm fine." He said, his fist tensing.

Kurt looked at him. Toby barked.

"You're not." Kurt insisted.

"Yes, I am." Cam snapped. "It's just some fucking chest hair ok? Stop making such a big goddamn deal out of it- _TOBY SHUT THE FUCK UP!_" He screamed, turning to the wall the barking was coming through.

"Maybe he's barking at you." Kurt said.

"And why would he be doing that?" His brother seethed, his shoulders rising and falling as he tried to get a hold of himself. Kurt gave him a knowing look, and Cam groaned and threw his hands up in air. "Again with that fucking bullshit- I swear." He tensed his jaw and looked at his twin. "Look, did I change into something last night? Howl at the moon, kill shit and turn back? No. Did it take a silver bullet to stop that thing? No, it got killed by a fucking van."

"You always blow off anything you don't get!" Kurt said indignantly, pointing a finger at his brother.

"Yeah, when it's bull_shit_!" Cam cried, turning on his heel and heading down the hall to their bedroom.

"You're fooling around with a football player in the back of a van. Something is definitely wrong." Kurt said, following him down the hall.

Cam stopped and turned around slowly. "You know what Kurt, you're right. Something is wrong. But it's not with me."

Kurt glared at him. "And what does that mean?"

"It means," Cameron said, his eyes narrowed venomously. "Maybe it's not just me who's got the green eyes anymore, hmm?"

Kurt scoffed. "Yeah like I really want to be hairy, and greying and sucking off Dave Karofsky."

Cam's eyes gleamed. "Well you always wanted to be me."

"Well this isn't you so-"

"Oh, poor K." Cam simpered. "I'm growing up and I guess you're not."

"Well don't let me hold you back or anything." Kurt snapped.

"Yeah don't worry, I won't." Cam replied. He crashed into their room, slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

><p>Cam was changing, and people were starting to notice. When he showed up for school the next day, he walked down the hallway with his head held high. His usual loose, dishevelled black clothing had been exchanged for a well fitted t-shirt. He wore the same baggy jeans with the holes in the knees, but somehow they seemed to hang differently on his body. The silver streak in his hair was plainly visible now, but it only seemed to add an edge to his appearance. As he strode through the halls, boys and girls a like stopped to stare. Dave Karofsky whistled, and Santana Lopez catcalled. Cam winked at them both and sauntered off to class.<p>

Frozen by his locker, Kurt stared after Cameron in horror, wondering what in gods name was happening to his brother.

* * *

><p>For the first time ever, Kurt had to eat lunch by himself. Everyday that week he went to school, Kurt sat alone on the bleachers, picking glumly at his sandwiches and wondering why it felt like half of him was missing.<p>

On Friday afternoon, he spotted Cam on the field with Dave. Kurt watched, trying to keep his sandwich down as his brother pushed Karofsky playfully down to the ground, straddling him as they made out right in the middle of the field.

It was sickening, and he packed up his stuff and walked away, unable to watch anymore.

He shuffled away behind the school, not noticing when he walked right past Sam Evans at his van.

Sam, however, did see him. "Hello, hello, hello." Sam mumbled to himself, getting quickly out of his van and chasing after the boy he'd spent all week looking for.

"Hey, dude!" Sam called. The boy didn't turn around, he just kept walking in that bent over way of his. "Ah come on!" He yelled, running after him.

Eventually Kurt turned around, more then surprised to find he was being called out too. Sam Evans jogged up to him, and leaned against the wall. "You got a cigarette?" He asked.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, and got a cigarette and lighter out of his bag. He handed the cigarette to Sam, who stuck it between his lips. "That's what you're chasing after me for?" He asked, holding the lighter up. Sam leaned forward, sucking in as the fire flickered over the tip of the cigarette. It caught, and he inhaled deeply.

"Uh, no but I just spent a week of my life looking for you, so you could give me a minute." He said, pulling the cigarette out of his mouth.

Kurt watched as Sam took another long drag, then threw it on the ground. He furrowed his brow, and Sam exhaled the smoke through a crooked grin. "I'm quitting." He explained.

Kurt nodded, and gave an unamused snort. He turned away, but Sam grabbed his arm. He looked back as Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out a polaroid. "I believe this belongs to you."

Kurt took the picture back, glancing down at the familiar yellow eye. He shoved it into his pocket.

"Alright," Sam said, leaning in close. "We both saw. What the fuck was it?"

"It's what you hit with your car." Kurt mumbled, pulling his baggy black jacket tightly around himself.

Sam snorted. "Yeah I know. But what the fuck _was it?_" Kurt looked away. "See now, I flattened an animal, right?" Sam continued. "Furry, all fours- could be anything. But here I am thinking 'lycanthrope.'" He said, searching Kurt's face for some sort of response. "But that's nuts, right? Call the nice young men in clean white coats, I've gone completely out of my mind, right?"

Kurt bit his lip and looked Sam over. "What if you haven't?"

Sam considered. "Well that would explain the human circumsized _dick._" He said, raising his eyebrows. "And why you were running for your life from it."

Kurt shifted his backpack further up on his arm. "Um, I have to go." He said, turning away quickly. He wasn't used to this- talking to someone else. Someone who wasn't his brother. He didn't _want _to talk to anyone else. "Thanks for my picture."

Sam stared after him, a disbelieving expression on his face. "Wait-" He called. The boy didn't turn around. He threw his arms up in exasperation. "What's your name?"

* * *

><p>Late that night, Kurt hid under his covers with a flashlight and looked through an old book he and Cameron had used to read when they were kids, an encyclopedia of so-called "fairytale" monsters. He'd been studying the section titled "Lycanthropes" for an hour now, finding little useable information. He stared at the picture of the creatures, teeth barred and sharp, eyes hungry and murderous, tail stuck out behind its furry legs.<p>

Something occurred to him then, and he slowly lifted the covers from over his head, glancing at Cameron asleep in the bed next to his, separated by a splintering wooden night table.

Slowly, he crept out of his bed and over to his brothers, holding the flashlight in his mouth as he slowly peeled back the covers on Cam's bed. Cameron was sleeping shirtless, wearing only a pair of blue flannel boxer shorts. Kurt looked at his brothers back for a moment, trying to keep his fingers from shaking as he pulled the boxers down, just an inch. There, growing out Cam's back was a small nub of skin covered bone, extending out from his spine. It wiggled slightly, and Kurt jumped back, darting back over to his bed and under the covers, his breath coming in short panicked gasps. _Oh god, oh god..._

* * *

><p>"Bullshit." Sam said the next day. Kurt had found him out in the greenhouse a few blocks away from their campus, where the people he'd asked told him Sam spent all of his time.<p>

"Thanks." Kurt snapped, crossing his arms. It had practically killed him to involve someone else in this, but he needed help. More then that, he needed someone to talk to about what was happening.

He turned away from Sam, thinking about how up until last week, Cameron had always been the person he went to when he needed to talk. Cameron was the _only _person.

As he stood there quietly, Sam came over and put his arm on his elbow.

"No hey," Sam said, looking him in the eye. "I didn't- I just mean...bullshit, right?" He repeated. "What do you say?"

"Promise you won't call a freak show?" Kurt asked, trying to decide if he could trust Sam. _Well, too late now..._

Sam crossed his heart with his finger, and held up his hands. "Promise."

Kurt swallowed. "I'm changing. Like right now, and full moons have nothing to do with it."

"You're serious." Sam said, incredulous.

Kurt nodded. "I am _freaking _out, and everything around me is screaming silverbullets in my brain, bang, the end."

Sam took a deep breath. "Wow." He blinked and leaned back on a table. "Well, let's not panic here. I mean, for one, that thing on the road? My van did a pretty good job on it, without the benefit of silver bullets." He scratched his head. "So I guess we can forget the hollywood movie, comic book stuff." He looked disappointed. "There's gotta be a cure, right? I mean, otherwise there'd be a hell of a lot more of you out there."

Kurt thought. "It's- it's like an infection. It works from the inside out. It's like a virus."

"Right!" Sam said, snapping his fingers excitedly. "Now biology, theres something you could really sink your teeth into." He smiled crookedly at Kurt. "So to speak."

He walked over and put his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "You're real." He said, staring him straight in the eye. "You're problems real; the _solution _is real. And not _bam _death by morality call."

Kurt looked at him, trying to tell himself he didn't notice the green colour Sam's eyes were- not harsh and bright like Cam's, but light and soft, and mixed with hints of baby blue. He didn't notice at all. "A while ago I got into piercings and stuff." Sam was saying, grinning sheepishly at him. "Which led to a lot of infections. Friend says 'try pure silver.' Bam, cleared up like _that_." He reached up to his ear as he spoke, and took out a small silver hoop. "The ancients thought pure metal purified the blood."

Kurt grinned and took the ring from him. "They thought leeches did too."

"They do."

* * *

><p>After school, Kurt waited for Cam in the parking lot.<p>

"Well, well, well." Said Quinn, walking over with her poodle. Kurt looked away, trying to ignore her. "If it isn't the baby-Hummel."

Kurt glared. "Fuck off, Quinn."

Quinn smiled, and made a tsk sound with her tongue. "I'd be a bit nicer if I were you. You need all the good karma you can get."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kurt asked. _Why am I talking to her?_

Quinn's smile widened. "Are you familiar with the bible story of Cain and Abel?" Kurt shook his head. "It's the story of two brothers. One evil, one Abel." She said, and glanced across the parking lot where Cam and Dave had appeared. She snickered in his ear. "Guess which one you are? I'll give you a hint; you're far too meek to be evil."

Kurt glared at her. "Why are you telling me this?"

Quinn's eyes gleamed. "Just warning you as to your fate." She said. "'And it came to pass, when they were in the field, that Cain rose up against Abel his brother...and slew him.'" And with that, she walked away.

Kurt shivered, and look back at Cam, who was making out with Dave against his car. He took a deep breath, pushing Quinn's story out of his mind and walking over.

"Cam, a word?" He said.

Cam paused, pulling his lips away from Dave's for a moment to turn around. "Is it 'sorry?'" He asked.

"Uh, no."

Cam turned back around. "Come on Dave, let's go."

"Awesome." Dave said, going around to drivers side. They got in the car, and Kurt stared furiously after them as they drove off.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat on the couch in his living room, and looked up when his father sat down next to him. He handed him a plate with two pieces of buttered toast on it, and patted him sympathetically on the shoulder. "I know it's hard, but this is a very confusing and uh, exciting time for your brother. He's- he's growing up and there's a lot- a lot of stuff that goes with that. You know, fitting in..." His face turned red. "Boys."<p>

Kurt looked away from his hapless father, wondering how much pamphlets he'd had to go through to get these words of wisdom. "Maybe if he thought he could talk to you more, it would be a lot easier on you both." Burt squeezed his sons shoulder, trying to encourage him. "Don't worry kiddo, your turns coming too, real soon."

Kurt slowly looked back at his father, a horrified expression on his face.

* * *

><p>Outside, Dave Karofsky's car sat parked on the otherwise deserted street. In the back seat, two close figures could be seen.<p>

Cameron moaned as Dave pushed his fingers deeper inside of him, and he leaned in and sucked Dave's lower lip into his mouth before giving him a full kiss. Dave smiled and leaned back as sort of growling sound came from Cam.

Cam gave him a self-conscious smile. "My stomach." His whispered, gripping his jacket and taking it off him as they resumed kissing. Cam rocked himself against Dave's hand, moaning harder and trying to push Dave back on the car seat.

Dave pushed Cam back a bit. "Hey, slow down." He said, taking his fingers out of him and wiping them off on his jeans. "We have all night." He'd always really liked foreplay, and Cameron kept trying to rush him through it. They needed to back up a bit.

Cam glared at him. "Sorry." He said shortly. "You just taste really good." He kissed him again, hungrier then before.

"Hey," Dave said, pushing him off again. "Why don't you just lie back and relax, alright?"

Cam's green eyes flashed and narrowed. "You lie back and relax."

Dave laughed. "Come on." He said, raising his eyebrows. "I mean, who's the guy here?"

Wrong choice of words. Cameron looked at him for a moment and then shoved him back against the seat. "Who's the _guy _here?" He asked, shoving his arms against him. "Who's the _fucking _guy here?" He moved on top of Dave, keeping him down with one hand as he unzipped his pants with the other. Dave was squirming, and protesting a bit but he couldn't hear him. He could feel the need right down in his spine and it ached all the way through him. His back arched under the long t-shirt he'd kept on (to avoid Dave seeing anything unwanted).

"D-don't we need protection?" Dave asked, sounding almost frightened.

Cam ignored him, ripping open his shirt and pushing his face down against the seat. Dave yelped in pain, asking him to stop. Begging, almost.

Cam smiled down at him for a second, his canines glinting in the yellow street-lamp light. "You're fucking hilarious cave-boy." He said. He leaned down, sinking his teeth into Dave's chest. He could feel Dave's screams shooting through him, ripping down his throbbing spine and egging on the monster inside him. With the taste of Dave's on his lips, he gave in and let the monster take over.

* * *

><p>He heard Cameron come in, and he considered pretending to be asleep. He didn't really want him to know he'd been waiting up for him.<p>

There was a small sniffing sound, and the worry Kurt felt made him roll over anyways. He could see Cam's figure silhouetted against the light coming from their bathroom, but it was too dark to make out anything else.

"Cam?" He said softly, seeing his brothers shoulders shake. "What happened?" He sat up, hearing Cameron begin to sob lightly. "Did- did he hurt you?" He asked. Cam just sniffed a bit more in response. Kurt reached forward to touch his brothers knee. "If he hurt you, you should tell-"

The second he touched him, Cameron shot up and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Kurt sat up further, and turned on the lamp mounted over his bed. He looked at his fingers he'd touched Cam with; they were covered in blood.

From inside the bathroom, Kurt heard Cameron throw up. "Oh my god."

He rushed over to the bathroom and threw open the door, his eyes growing wide. Cameron was hunched over the toilet, his mouth and hands covered in blood. "Get out." His brother said weakly. "Get out."

Blood dripped down the toilet seat as Cameron continued to gag over it.

He stepped into the bathroom, keeping himself pressed against the wall, as far away from the bloody scene in front of him as he could stay.

"What happened?" He screamed, not caring about waking up their father.

Cameron looked up, his eyes wide and scared. "Something is really really wrong with me K." He said, ducking his head back down and vomiting some more.

His whole body shook as he sunk to his knees, inching closer to Cam. "What happened?" He repeated.

Cameron look back at him, and it took all his effort not to look away from his brothers bloody face. "I- I get this like, ache and...I thought it was for sex but it's to tear everything to _fucking pieces._"

An hollow pit opened up in Kurt's chest as he put together what had happened. "Where is he?" He asked, his voice wavering only slightly.

Cameron swallowed, and leaned back against the bathroom wall. His breathing was harsh and irregular, and he hiccuped slightly. "Next door."

* * *

><p>Kurt put his hands on top of the fence that separated their yard from their next door neighbours, he hoisted himself up to look. It was just like he'd thought, but it didn't make what he saw any less sad or disturbing. "Oh my god..." He said, his mouth hanging open a bit. "You killed Toby."<p>

"He- he barked...and he barked and he- _kept fucking barking._" Cam said, "And I- I just couldn't stop myself." He pulled himself up from where he'd been crouching on the grass, pleading with Kurt. "K, w-what am I supposed to do?"

Kurt stuck his hands in his pocket. Inside, he could feel the silver hoop Sam had given him earlier that day. He looked at Cam.

* * *

><p>Back down in the basement, Kurt gathered supplies together; candles, pliers, cotton balls, rubbing alcohol...and a big, sharp needle. As he sterilized the needle in the flame of the candle, Cameron told him what had happened with Dave.<p>

"It wasn't at all like I thought it'd be." Cam said dully, "There was just all this squirming, and squealing." He took a drag from the cigarette between his fingers, staring lifelessly off into space. "And then he's done, and you're like 'oh.'" His nostrils flared in disgust, taking another drag and letting the smoke drift out of his mouth as he spoke. "Jerks probably out there telling everyone what a _freak_ I am."

"We say the same thing about him." Kurt said, busying himself with the supplies. He pulled on a pair of rubber gloves, running over the checklist he had in his head.

"It doesn't work like that. I mean-" He rolled onto his back, stretching out on his bed. "He got laid. I'm just a lay. He's a hero, and I'm just a lay." His lips curved bitterly. "A freak, mutant lay."

"Did you use something?" Kurt asked tersely. He knew the answer before the question had ever left his lips.

Cam was quiet for a moment."No."

Kurt didn't reply. Instead, he climbed on top of his brother, needle and cotton balls in hand.

"You really think this'll work?" Cam asked.

"We have to try something." He said, running the alcohol-covered cotton balls over Cam's eyebrow to clean it.

"Where'd you get that?" Cam asked, gesturing with his cigarette to the silver ring Sam had given him.

Kurt paused, not wanting to let Cameron know about Sam. He told himself it was because Cameron would be angry that he'd involved someone else but if he was being honest...it actually felt kind of nice, to have something that was just his. So he looked down at his brother, and lied. "I found it."

"Too bad." Cam said, putting the cigarette up to his lips. "You should have one too- I mean, for being with me on this."

Kurt smiled, and pulled up the skin around Cam's eyebrow, putting the needle to it. "You ready?"

Cam took one more long drag from his cigarette before putting it out in an ashtray next to his bed. He put his hands behind him, gripping the metal bars of his headboard. "Ready."

Kurt didn't count down, he just stabbed the needle through Cam's skin. It was tougher then he'd expected, and Cam's body jerked up in pain. "Shit, it's stuck." He panicked, trying to wiggle the needle. Cam rocked around on the bed, gasping for breath. "Hold still!"

"Fuck, hurry up!" Cam snapped.

"Sorry, sorry." Kurt said frantically. He pushed again and the needle went through. He grabbed the ring and began inserting it behind the needle. As the silver went through his skin, Cam's head snapped back and he barred his teeth in agony. "It's almost there!"

Finally, he got the hoop in and took out the needle, snapping the ring closed. Cam sank down on the bed, breathing thickly.

"How do you feel?" Kurt asked nervously.

Cam took a few deep breaths, taking one hand off the bars behind him and touching his new piercing. His eyes glinted. "Wicked."

Kurt breathed hard too, thinking that he felt like passing out.

* * *

><p>The next morning, instead of the jabbering voices from his alarm clock radio, Kurt was woken up by a traumatized scream. He guessed that meant the neighbours had found Toby.<p> 


	3. Part Three: Down In It

**Part Three: Down In It**

**"So what what does it matter now.  
>I was swimming in the hate now I crawl on the ground.<br>And everything I never liked about you is kind of seeping into me."**

In gym that day, Kurt and Cameron stayed behind in the locker room, waiting for all the other guys to clear out for more field hockey. Once they were alone, they set upon the task of keeping what was happening to Cam a secret. Right now, they meant dealing with the the tail that seemed to have grown 10-inches over the last two days.

"Hurry up." Cam said as he held his wiggling tail down.

"Hold still." Kurt instructed, taking out a roll of black electrical tape.

"I am." Cam muttered. "But hurry up."

Kurt wound the tape around Cameron's thigh and over his tail a few times, making sure it was held firmly down. He nodded at Cam, who smoothed his fingers over it self-consciously before pulling up his baggy sweatpants.

They looked at each other, and made their way out to the field.

On the bleaches, Azimio sat talking to Stando, another member of the football team. He was in the middle of telling him about something, but they both forgot what they were talking about when they saw Dave Karofsky approaching.

"Woah, Karofsky." Azmio said. "What happens to _you?_"

Dave's cheek was bruised slightly and there was a small round cut on it, below his eye and another on his forehead. There were two small scratches on his nose, and his lip was cut. In spite of all this, he looked utterly pleased with himself.

"Cameron Hummel," he said, giving them a wide, cocky grin. "Rocked my world."

Azimio and Strando laughed a bit, shaking their heads in disbelief. "Dude you're sick."

Strando snickered. "Geez, did he get your piece too?" He said, gesturing to a spot of red on Dave's thigh.

Dave looked at it and frowned. "Shit, it must be ink, alright?" The other two laughed as he jumped off the bleaches again to get cleaned up. "Fuck!"

Back on the field, Sam looked around for Kurt. He spotted him standing off to the side, hunched over inside his oversized black sweater. He whistled in his direction.

Instead of getting Kurt's attention, he instead attracted the attention of Quinn Fabray, who'd been eating lunch on the bleachers. He didn't notice as she sauntered over to him, waving and thinking he was looking for her.

"Hey, Kurt!" He called.

Quinn stopped in her tracks, and her face turned red.

Kurt turned around now, hearing his name called. Cameron looked around too, and Kurt's eyes grew wide when he saw Sam standing by the edge of field, waving to him. "Kurt, come 'ere!"

"Fuck K, you get a boyfriend or something?" Cam asked. He ground his teeth, glaring at his brother.

"No!" Kurt protested. "We just-" He looked at Cam for a moment, then back at Sam waiting for him. "I'll be right back."

Kurt jogged over to where Sam was standing, feeling Quinn giving him the evil eye as he passed her skulking angrily back to her friends.

"Hey, what's up? Look if silvers shot I've been reading and I got another idea-" Sam began.

"Are you on drugs?" Kurt asked, raising his eyebrows. "I'm in class now, I'm- what if someone heard you?"

Sam did a double take. "Yeah, uh excuse me for giving a shit." He muttered, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his jacket and turning away.

Kurt squirmed a bit, regretting snapping at him. "I'll come see you later, ok?" He called after him.

"Yeah whatever." Sam replied, still walking away.

Kurt took a moment, before turning and walking back to Cameron, who was looking livid. He doubted he'd been able to hear what he and Sam were talking about, but Kurt knew that he'd figured it out anyway.

"He thinks I got bit." He said quietly, picking up his hockey stick.

Cameron set his jaw tightly, grinding his teeth for a moment before turning on his brother. "I trust you and you blab to the first fuck up that comes along!" He snapped before huffing away to where the rest of their gym class was waiting in the centre of the field.

"He knows stuff, he wants to help!" Kurt insisted, following after his brother.

"He wants to get into your pants, moron!"

Kurt's face turned pink, and he ducked his head. "That's not- I mean...it's not like that..." He mumbled.

Cam just shook his head, wondering how Kurt could be so fucking _niave. _It was like a gift or something.

Beiste blew her whistle, and everyone got into position, Kurt's stomach sank as Puck shot him a menacing smile. "Round Two, eh Hummel?" He said, snickering.

Kurt gulped, and the game started. Cam got to the ball first and he shot it to the not far from Kurt. Kurt ran over to it, and Puck did as well. They struggled against each other for a moment before Kurt shoved Puck away and smacked the ball. A second later Puck had knocked him to the ground with his hockey stick. Luckily this time, there was no dead dog for him to fall in.

Cameron watched his brother get knocked to the ground, and something in him snapped.

He barred his teeth, a small grow escaping his lips. He wasn't taking this shit anymore.

He felt his heart pounding in his throat as he rushed forward, and slammed into Puck. The girls watching from the bleachers screamed shrilly as Cam pulled his fist back and smashed it against Pucks nose. Puck tried to throw him off but he slammed him down again, punching him again and again and again. Blood spurted out from Pucks nose and he cried out in pain.

Cameron was reaching back for another shot when Coach Beiste yanked him off. He struggled against her, blood pounding in his veins and the shouts of "Fight! Fight" coming from the bleachers trying to egg him forward. He wanted to break Puck's face, rip his jaw open and eat a meal out of his empty skull.

Kurt watched the happenings in a stiff kind of terror. Puck was rolling on the ground now, clutching his bloody nose. All around him people were screaming, some shrieking in fear and some cheering Cameron on.

"He started it." Cam said, a satisfied smirk on his face. Kurt saw him raise his fist to his mouth and lick a bit of Puck's blood off it.

"Cameron, to the office!" Beiste shouted, kneeling besides Puck.

Cameron shrugged and sauntered off the field, and a terrified Kurt followed.

* * *

><p>Kurt waited outside the Principle's office as Principle Figgin explained to Cameron why it wasn't ok to have such an unchecked temper.<p>

Getting bored to listening to their Principle's weak brand of "discipline" Kurt wandered down the hallway, past the boys bathroom where Dave Karofsky had just given up trying to get the blood stain off his jeans.

Dave had been in there for so long he actually had to use the bathroom now, and he went over to one of the urinals and unzipped his pants. He frowned a bit as he peed, feeling like something was wrong.

"G'ahh!" Dave cried, as a sharp pain ripped through his dick, and his stream began to slow, sputtering a bit before turning dark red. He screamed in terror, watching in a painful panic as the bloody stream of urine from flowed out of him.

Back in the hallway, Kurt continued to pace around, chewing nervously on his thumb. He looked up as Dave Karofsky limped towards him, his hand covered in blood and shaking as it tried to cover up a growing red stain on his thigh. His eyes went wide, and he couldn't stop himself from staring.

"What are you looking at, huh?" Dave snapped. "My pen exploded ok, my red pen!" He turned and limped quickly down the hallway.

20 minutes later, Cam emerged from the principle's office, looking bored. Kurt wasn't sure how he'd expected him to react when he told him about Dave, but it sure wasn't how he did.

"Holy shit, this in incredible." Cam laughed, shrugging on his jacket. Kurt stared at him, wondering if he was nuts. "Do you have your camera? Why don't you have your camera? Come on this is a kodak moment!"

Kurt put his hands on Cameron's shoulders, trying to get through to him. "You gave it to Dave." He said, gritting his teeth. "You had unprotected sex and you infected him."

Cam stared at him. "Oops?"

Kurt sighed and looked away, dropping his arms and folding them across his chest. "I have to see Sam, he's got an idea-"

"I'll _bet _he does." Cam said, raising an eyebrow. He smiled, and Kurt almost flinched at the sight of his canines, which were getting sharper and larger everyday. "Well then, we don't want to keep sweet Sam waiting now do we?"

Kurt ground his teeth, very much wanting to tell his brother he wasn't going fucking _anywhere._ Especially no where around Sam. He swallowed. "If you come you can't be weird, Cameron." He said. "If he gets I lied, gets _you're _the one who's really-"

"A what? A monster, huh? A freak?"

He narrowed his eyes. "If he thinks I dicked him around, he'll blow this off." Kurt snapped.

Cameron batted his eyelashes innocently. "I'll behave." He said sweetly.

Kurt rolled his eyes, and stalked away.

* * *

><p>They walked together over to the greenhouse, and Kurt called out. "Sam! You here?"<p>

There was no reply, and they walked through the greenhouse. At the back they found a door leading to another section, one that looked as though no one had used it in a long time. They walked through there as well, and found a second door, this to a much smaller room.

Inside they saw a shabby bed, and a few tables with various plants and clothes strewn around. There was a blocked off section at the back, covered with handing plastic and mylar drapes.

Sam was lying on the shabby bed, looking at a magazine when they came in. He jumped up when he heard them, shoving the magazine under his bed and looking guilty.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Do you like...live here or something?"

Sam blushed, and scratched his head, tousling his shaggy blond hair. "Uh, sort of."

He looked at Cam, and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh uh, this is my brother Cameron." Kurt explained. Cam smirked. "He...knows."

Sam nodded, and motioned for them to come in. He attempted to tidy up a bit, cleaning the clothes off the tables and chucking them into a box he used as a hamper. Cameron wandered to the area in the back, and pulled back the plastic certain to find a mini- marijuana farm. He grinned. "Sweet."

"Ah, fuck." Sam muttered, rushing over to where Cam was. "No, no that's not for you." He snapped, pulling the curtain back.

Cameron rolled his eyes, and threw himself down on Sam's bed while Sam cast a self-conscious glance at Kurt.

"Whatever." Kurt said, leaning against a table.

Sam blinked. "Really, I mean you don't care?"

He shrugged. "Not really. And I sort of suspected you were a drug dealer from the get go- people talk, you know."

Sam looked away, ashamed. "Yeah, well I'm sort of on the outs with my folks and I needed to make money...it just sort of happened, and it turns out I'm really good at it." He shrugged. "I've always like nature- plants and growing things so..."

Kurt smiled a little, chewing on his lip. "I'm, um, sorry about before." He said quietly. "I was just worried people would hear us, that's all."

"Yeah he's just been a little moody lately. That whole silver thing didn't quite work out." Cam said from his spot on Sam's bed. Unnoticed by Sam, Cameron was reaching under his bed and pulling out the magazine he'd stashed when they'd come in. Kurt's eyes grew wide when he saw it was a gay porn magazine. Cam smiled toothily and began to flip through it.

"It's alright." Sam said, still staring at Kurt. "Here, I'll show you what I found." He said, grabbing a textbook from one of the tables. "See, what I did was compare homoeopathic treatments of infections to the folklore of all this- here, take a look." He said, pointing to a spot on the page.

"_Aconitum lycoctonum?_" Kurt said, reading the heading of the section Sam was pointing to. Next to it was a picture of a tall flower with hanging purple leaves. His eyes widened. "'_Lyco' _as in wolf?"

"Right!" Sam said excitedly. "It's called 'Monkshood,' its a cousin of wolfsbane, except this stuff is safe in small doses. It's a super-oxidant, for radical detox. It promotes white blood cell formation-"

"-which fight infections." Kurt finished. "Do you have some?"

Sam shook his head. "No. It's perennial- it grows everywhere, but only in the spring."

"Fuck, this is bullshit, ok?" Cam said, sitting up on Sam's bed.

"I seeded some ok?" He said to Kurt, ignoring Cameron's outburst. "I'm growing it."

"Look he doesn't have time for that." Cam snapped. "Ok, he- he's killed a _dog _already! He's _fucked- _he's growing a tail, didja tell him that?"

Kurt's jaw dropped, and he stared at his brother. "Cameron!"

Cam shrugged, pursing his lips. "Hmm?"

"You're growing a tail?" Sam asked, staring at him.

Kurt's face flushed red. "Yes." He said quietly, folding his arms self-consciously.

Sam blinked a few times. "Wow."

"Look, he's just another wank job." Cam said, holding up the magazine and tossing it to the side.

Now it was Sam's eyes that widened, seeing that Cam'd had it. He grabbed the magazine and stuffed it in a drawer. "That's uh, I mean that's not mine. It's uh, it belongs to someone else." He said hurriedly. "I'm not- I mean I don't-"

Cameron laughed cruelly, and Sam glared at him."Who the fuck do you think you are?" He asked angrily.

"Who the fuck do you?" Cam asked, standing up. "Pervert! He's _fifteen._"

"Cameron wait outside!" Kurt shouted.

Cam looked back and forth between him and Sam for a moment, setting his jaw. "Fine." He said, walking past Sam. "He rapes you, don't come crying. I'll be at home." He said icily, walking out the door.

Kurt pinched his nose, and Sam sat down on the bed. Kurt looked at him. "He's just freaking."

Sam looked up. "Um, I do not think of you like that. I mean, I'm not- you know..." He trailed off, his face slightly flushed.

_Please god, kill me now._ Kurt thought. _Please please please._

* * *

><p>Back at home, Cameron stared at himself in the mirror, shirtless. He dipped a gunky razor into the water-filled sink, and then slowly dragged it across his chest, along the dark scars that were leftover from the attack. The hair on them was coarse and thick, and he'd been shaving it off everyday since it'd grown, but it just seemed to be growing back faster and thicker each time. The razor caught a bit of his skin, and he hissed in pain, dropping the razor back into the sink.<p>

_Fuck._

He sat down on the floor, leaning against the door. Everything was so fucked up- _he _was so fucked up. It was getting to him and he wasn't sure how much longer he could take it. It was eating away at him- the anger, the constant desire to scream and tear at his hair- tear at _anything._

What's more, no matter what he did there was still that deep, nagging pain in the pit of his stomach. A sickly sweet urge that kept calling out to him, pleading with him to satisfy it.

He put his head in his hands, and stared numbly down at his feet. His breath hitched, as he looked and saw something sharp and dark poking out of his ankle. "What the fuck-"

He reached down and touched it. It was a nail- no. It was a _claw. _Tears formed in his eyes, and he tried to hold in a scream. He was growing claws. And a tail. _What's happening to me?_

He stared at the wall across from him, not really seeing anything. Nothing around him existed anymore. Tears trickled down his cheeks as he realized how alone he was. He was alone, and he was absolutely terrified.

* * *

><p>Kurt didn't get home until dark. He walked across the lawn, and was about to go inside when a figure emerged from the shadow. "Give me back my dog." Puck growled, advancing towards him.<p>

Kurt raised an eyebrow, backing away. "Puck, I don't have your dog."

"Cameron took him, I fucking saw!"

Inside, Cameron pulled back the curtain on the kitchen window, watching.

Blood was seeping out from the bandage on Puck's forehead, left over from his fight with Cam. "Puck, you're bleeding." Kurt said dully. He thought he should probably be more afraid then he was. "Go home."

"Don't you fucking tell me what to do-"

"Puck, go. Now."

"You're a big a bastard as your brother!" He screamed, grabbing the front of his shirt.

"I am not." He replied.

Puck was about to respond when he was ripped off of Kurt and yanked backwards. Puck yelped.

"Hey, meat!" Cam said, forcing his hand against Puck's mouth. "Back for more?"

"Cameron what are you doing?" Kurt panicked. Now he was scared.

"I don't know, K. What am I doing?" Cam replied, wrestling with Puck. "Call Sam, ask the pro."

"_What?_"

"You play with your new friends," Cam said, choking Puck a bit to keep him from struggling. "And I'll play with mine."

Cam pushed Puck forward into the kitchen, where he grabbed him again and held him tightly.

Kurt scrambled after his brother. "Cameron please!" He screamed, all the blood draining away from his face.

"You smell yummy," Cam commented, as Puck continued to try and get out of hold hold. "What is that, citrus or antiseptic, I can't tell-"

"Are you crazy?" He shouted, watching Cam throw Puck around. The two of them fell against the counter, knocking over a glass of milk. It fell to the floor, covering it with shattered glass and cold milk.

Puck whimpered, thoroughly terrified now. His eyes darted around, searching for a way out.

"Ok, that's enough." Kurt pleaded. "Just let him go."

"Shut up." Cam said, speaking to Puck. He smacked him on the head, when Puck continued to whimper. "Shut up, shut up..."

"Ok, ok let's just calm down." Kurt said, trying to reason with him. "We all need to calm down, right, Puck?"

Puck nodding, whining pathetically. Cameron's hand was still clamped firmly over his mouth.

"Uh you know what Puckerman, it was _his _idea to take your dumb dog, so I wouldn't be so quick to get to _friendly._" Cam said, barring his teeth at Puck.

"No, no this isn't what I wanted-"

"Hey you _asked _for this!" Cameron shouted. "When you picked Sam over me. Whatever happens now it is _your fault!_"

"This is not _you, _alright let's just cope-"

"Oh, with what, with shit like this?" Cam asked, reaching up and yanking the eyebrow piercing off. He tossed it away. "He's wrong moron, you can't fix this!"

"You don't know that, just give me a chance!"

"What, another one?" Cam asked, his eyes taking on a far away quality. "Oh gee, I don't know K. See, I'm going way, way out there, way, way far from where you live-"

Unable to take it anymore, Puck blanched, and then vomited into Cam's hand. Disgusted, Cam jumped back from Puck, shaking the vomit off his hand. "Oh _god _that's _disgusting-_" He spat.

Puck rushed over to the sink, spilling the rest of his vomit into it.

"-Oh, you fucking gross fucking dick-" Cam was saying. He stopped when Puck grabbed a knife from the butchers block next to the sink, and pointed it at him.

"Get back!" Puck shouted, his face bright red. Tears streaked his face and his hands shook dangerously.

Cam held up his hands. "Don't touch me you fucking freaks!"

"Puck, we were just-" Cam said, as Puck shook and stammered by the counter. He took a step back, and slipped on the split milk. Kurt heard a blunt crunching sound as Puck's head slammed against the counter. His body crumbled on the floor.

Kurt stepped back in shock, and Cam bit his thumb. "Uh-oh."

While Kurt covered his mouth with his hand to keep from screaming, Cam went to kneel next to the body. He turned him over, and looked into Puck's lifeless eyes. As he looked, he saw blood from Pucks head begin to seep into the milk on the floor. An excited tingle shook through his body, and he began breathing heavily, unable to stop himself from smiling.

Kurt jumped, as he heard a sound from the front of the house. The garage door was opening- their Dad was home.

"Get up!" Kurt shouted to Cameron, who seemed memorized by the carnage in front of him. He heard his Dad's car pull into the garage and his heart pounded. "Get up now!" He demanded.

* * *

><p>Burt Hummel fumbled with his keys for a moment, hanging them back up on the hook by the door. He hoisted the bag of groceries up more firmly in his arms and made his way to the kitchen. When he walked in, his chest seized at the sight of a blood covered body lying on his kitchen floor. Before he had a chance to make a sound, a bright flash went off and he saw Kurt taking a picture.<p>

Burt sighed, calming down. "Boys what did I tell you?" He growled, gripping the grocer bag for support. "No more deaths in the house."

The body on the floor sat up, and Cam smiled at him. "Don't be mad, it's for extra credit."

Burt shook his head, and plunked the groceries down on the counter. "I want this cleaned up in 10 minutes, alright?"

Kurt nodded, and ran to get a towel. Cam just continued to sit there, and put a bloody finger to his lips. Burt cringed and his son grinned. "It's corn syrup." He said. "Want some?"

Burt shook his head. "No, I think I'm good he said." He felt dizzy. "You boys put the groceries away, I'm going to bed..."

* * *

><p>After they'd done as their father asked, Cam cleaned Puck's blood off him and they went to get Puck from the meat freezer, where they'd stored him.<p>

Kurt lifted the lip up and, seeing that Puck had gotten nice and frozen while they'd been cleaning, groaned. "This is just _great_."

"Yeah..." Cam agreed, shining a flashlight on their dead classmate. "Field hockey's gonna suck now."

Together, they hoisted the Pucksicle out of the freezer and huffed their way out to the garden, dropping him at least three times on the way. Finally they got him inside their old shed in the back of their yard, and shut the door.

"Shit he's heavy..." Cam mumbled, finally drop the body onto the dirt floor. Kurt tossed Cameron a shovel, and held up the flashlight as Cameron dug.

It was quiet, the only thing to be heard were the sounds of Cam turning up dirt and tossing it back behind him. Kurt felt numb, numb to everything that had happened. What other option did he have? It was either be numb to it, or lose his shit. His big brother, whom he loved more then anything in the world, had killed and mauled their neighbours pet. He'd fucked and infected a member of the football team. He'd practically murdered a classmate.

Alright then.

"Heh, look at all the worms." Cam said, wiping some sweat off his brow. "Remember when I used to make you eat them just to get in here?"

Kurt didn't answer, he just held up the flashlight and stared out the shed window.

Cameron took a break from digging, and lay down next to Puck who had thawed out by now, and was beginning to smell. "Do you think he's hot?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

Kurt stared at him. "If I wasn't here would you eat him?" He asked, a feeling of venom seeping through his veins. He might be numb, but Cameron was utterly unphased.

Cam snorted."No!" He said, bowing his head as he laughed. "God that'd be like fucking him."

"You can't go out anymore." Kurt snapped.

That stopped his laughter. "Well, I can't stay in. I'll go mental."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "We'll make Burt think you're at school, and make school think you're home sick." He said calmly. "Just until there's no doubt about us and this." He looked at his brother, who was listening quietly for once. "Then we blow, as far away from here as possible."


	4. Part Four: Head like a Hole

**Part Four: Head like a Hole**

**"Head like a hole.  
><strong>**Black as your soul.  
>I'd rather die then give you control."<strong>

The next day, their school was already covered in flyers.

"MISSING," They all read. "NOAH PUCKERMAN." Under that was a big black and white picture of Puck, taken from the yearbook, the details on where he was last seen, and what he had been wearing. Then there was a number you should call if you had any information.

Every five minutes, another announcement regarding Puck's disappearance came over the AP system. Kurt listened to one of these announcements as he put the finishing touches on a note "from their father" saying that Cameron was sick, and couldn't come to school. He and Cam had both mastered forging their Dad's signature years ago.

"He's totally dead." Kurt heard Santana say, walking down the hallway with her friend Brittany. Santana sounded a little put out, but otherwise unconcerned.

He finished the note, and pushed through the doors to the next hallway, on his way to Spanish class. He was just thinking he hall way was oddly deserted when someone grabbed him and threw him into the janitors closet nearby.

Dave Karofsky shut the door behind them, and turned around to grin at Kurt. Kurt gulped, and pressed his fist against his mouth to keep from making a nose. Dave's face and neck were red and sweaty, covered with infected looking pockmarks. Like Cam, his canines had grown out a bit, and looked sharp and jagged.

"Is Cameron avoiding me?" He asked, his eyes glinting crazily.

He lunged forward and Kurt whimpered as he shoved him against the rack of cleaning supplies behind him. "'Cause, I mean, I'm feeling _pretty good _right about now, heh heh. but I just got a few questions for him, like about how, oh, I don't know- _I'm growing a goddamned tale out my ass!_" He screamed, slamming his fist against the rack behind Kurt. Dave grabbed him, holding his face in his hands and speaking so close that Kurt thought he was going to faint from the rancid smell of Dave's breath. "I thought you might have a few tips on how to deal with keeping that quiet." He seethed, squeezing Kurt painfully.

"Hurting me won't help." Kurt gasped.

Dave began to hyperventilate, backing away from him. "See, heh heh, I'm up to some whack shit right." He looked at him, and Kurt saw how terrified he was. "I am way out on the corner of fucked up and evil." He shook his head bitterly. "You wanna know what I did for fun last night, hmm?" He asked, his voice breaking. "I killed my own freakin' dog, ok? Now what am supposed to do about _that!_"

"You're gonna be in deep shit." Kurt replied. He knew he should probably feel bad for him, but it was hard be sympathetic towards the guy that threw you into a janitors closet and started attacking you.

"I'M ALREADY IN DEEP SHIT!" Karofsky screamed, flecks of spit flying out of his mouth and landing on Kurt's face. Dave took a deep breath, and gritted his teeth. "And I think you know why."

"Hey, what's going on here?" The janitor asked, opening the door and finding them. Karofsky looked at him for a second longer, before turning around and running out of the closet, knocking into the janitor as he passed.

"Thanks." Kurt said, running out as well and rushing off to class.

* * *

><p>When Kurt got home from school, his Dad was working on a car in the garage. He spotted Kurt walking across the driveway, and called him over. Kurt hesitated, worrying about Cam being alone for much longer, and reluctantly made his way over to his Dad.<p>

"Yeah?" He asked.

Burt furrowed his brow. "Your brother out with that Karofsky fellow again?" He asked, leaning against his desk.

"Huh?"

"Your brother. He's not with you, so I guess that's where he is?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah. He said he'd be home for dinner though."

"Alright." Burt said. He folded his arms. "Are you, alright?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah I'm fine." Kurt said automatically.

Burt didn't look convinced. "Are you sure? It seems like there's something going on with you- you and your brother." He leaned in a little, looking him in the eye. "You know you can always come talk to me, right? About anything."

Kurt nodded, and for a moment he almost wanted to tell his Dad everything; about Cam getting attacked, about how he was changing and turning into something horrible. He wanted to confess about the dogs, and Puck and how scared he was, how unprepared he felt to deal with any of this. He wanted to throw himself into his Dad's arms and let him handle it, and make everything all better again. Instead he just nodded. "Yeah." He said in a hollow voice. "I'm sure."

Burt sighed. "Well, alright. I mean, I can't force you to tell me what's going on..." He said, moving away from his desk and back to the car he was working on. Kurt was about to turn away, when he spotted some familiar looking flowers lying on Burt's desk.

"Where did you get these?" He asked, snatching the flowers up. The were dried, but it was definitely them.

"The potpourri?" Burt asked, scratching his head.

Kurt didn't dwell on the fact that his father somehow knew what potpourri was, although he was a little impressed, and he nodded.

"I didn't. I found it in the car when I was detailing it," He said, jerking his thumb to the mini-van in front of him. "Along with a bunch of other artsy stuff from some craft store. I called the owner and asked 'em if they wanted to pick their stuff up, but they just told me to toss it." He shrugged. "I was gonna stick in the bathroom."

Kurt's heart raced. "Can I have it?" He asked.

Burt shrugged. "Sure."

"Thank you!" Kurt said, grabbing the flowers and running out. He stopped and turned around, hugging his father quickly before bolting away.

He dashed down into the basement, feeling more hopeful then he had in days. "Cam, you'll never believe what Burt had-" He said. He turned the corner, and saw Cam in the bathroom, sitting on the closed toilet seat. He had a large kitchen knife with him, and was cutting into his tail with it. There was blood everywhere. "What are you doing?" Kurt cried, throwing the flowers on the ground and rushing to his brother.

"I'll just take it off." Cam said, gritting back tears.

"No stop!" Kurt yelled. He grabbed the handle of the knife, trying to yank it away from him.

"I'm just taking it off!" Cam shouted back.

"Stop!" He repeated. "Please." Cam's grip on the knife loosened, and Kurt threw it away from him. After he tossed the knife, he saw Cameron's revolver was lying on the floor behind the toilet. He didn't let himself think about what his brother had been planning to do with it. "No!" He told him, putting his hands on his brother.

Cam looked at him, cringing as he tried to keep from crying. "I killed their pets, K." He said, sounding disgusted. "And nothing helps except tearing live things to pieces." Kurt looked helplessly as his brother, who wiped a tear of his face and shook his head. "I can't be like this!"

Kurt grabbed the flowers from the floor, and shoved them in Cam's face. "This is Monkshood." He steeled. "First thing tomorrow we find out how to use it, we take off." Cam continued to look away, and Kurt grabbed him by the shoulders. "You give up now, you leave me here alone, I would never do that to you!"

Cam looked at him, and tears fell from his eyes. "I'm sorry," He whimpered, and Kurt put his arms around him, hugging him tightly. "I'm scared."

Kurt pressed his face against his brothers neck, and tried to breath in his familiar scent, but there was too much blood around them and it was all he could smell. Cameron cried, and Kurt held him, whispering that it was all going to be alright.

That night, after Cameron was asleep in his bed, Kurt cleaned up the blood in the bathroom and on the knife. Then he picked up Cameron's gun, and opened up the cylinder. There were six bullets inside, and he snapped it shut immediately. He went to go put the revolver in his dresser, and briefly considered unloading it before hand. In the end he decided against it, and put the gun away as it was.

* * *

><p>The next morning, when the red glowing numbers on their alarm clock radio flickered from 7:30 to 7:31, Cam was awoken by the cheerful voice of the radio DJ wishing him a happy halloween. Before the DJ could continue to remind them all to stay safe, Cam slammed his hand against the snooze button, stopping the grating voice in its tracks.<p>

He yawned, stretching as he got out of his bed and made his way into the bathroom, his bandaged tail poking out from the bottom of his boxers.

The second the bathroom door closed, Kurt jumped out of bed fully dressed. He grabbed a large wooden board from beside his bed, and quickly went over to the bathroom and jammed the board against the handle.

It took a second for Cameron to realize what had happened.

"Um, K?" Cameron said, rapping on the door from inside. "What the _fuck _are you doing? "

"I have to deal with the cure." Kurt said to the bathroom door. "This way you can't hurt yourself or anybody else."

"_What? _What the _fuck_?" Cameron screeched, slamming his hands against the door. "You fucking sissy little girl!" He gave a frustrated cry, unable to believe his brother way betraying him like this.

Kurt kicked the door, silencing his brother. "Just shut up and wait for me!" He instructed.

"You little bitch!" Cameron yelled, and Kurt grabbed the Monkshood off his dresser. "Fuck you! _I hate you! _Please, let me out come on!" He begged. Kurt made his way upstairs, ignoring him. "K? _K? LET ME OUT!_"

* * *

><p>It was still early in the morning, before school had started, and Kurt went directly to the greenhouse. He found Sam back in his room, asleep. He tossed the flowers against his face, waking him up.<p>

"What the-" Sam said, rubbing his eyes. He looked and Kurt and sat up, causing the flowers to drop into his lap. "Holy shit that's Monkshood, where the fuck did you get that?"

"I don't know if you smoke it, or eat or what but I need to try it now." Kurt said.

Sam chewed his lip. "Well you got me..." He said, getting off his bed and going to sit at one of the tables. "But, to be sure I'd have to say direct route, inject it." He shook his head. "But see that's a bad idea, Kurt because neither of us know what this stuff does."

"Can't be worse then being road kill." Kurt replied, taking a seat next to him.

Sam looked away, rubbing his temples. "The dosage would only be a guess- I mean, it'd have to be. There's no way to match for metabolism, body weight- there could be side effects." He turned back to Kurt, and gave him a serious look. "You can't try this alone. I won't let you."

"My brother will be there." Kurt said simply.

Sam didn't look convinced.

* * *

><p>In the bathroom, Cameron sat in a corner with his knees up. He stared off into the distance, scratching absently at the pale skin on his thighs. Behind him, his tail twitched erratically. He doubled over a bit, clutching at his stomach as he began to sob. Something was wrong. Something felt wrong.<p>

He put his hand over his mouth to stifle his whimpering. It was all wrong; _he _was all wrong.

Together, Kurt and Sam shredded up the Monkshood leaves and put them a round white medicine bowl. Sam began pouring alcohol in with the flowers and across town, Cameron ran at the bathroom door, digging his nails into it. His hands were covered with his own blood as he scraped and clawed at the door, viciously trying to free himself. He banged and slammed his fists against it, and the wood shuddered under the force.

Cameron barred his teeth, not feeling any of the pain as his fingers and nails scraped and bled against the wood. He threw his whole body against it, not caring about bruises and not caring about cuts. The only think he cared about was getting out; getting free. And then making them pay.

Sam dropped a cotton ball into the purple liquid, and watched as it soaked it up. He stuck a syringe into the cotton ball, and slowly pulled back on the plunger, watching the needle fill up with the violet cure.

The door beat in its frame, and the wooden plank keeping it closed shook and began to rock. Any moment now.

Sam gave the needle a few flicks, adjusting the dosage. Kurt watched, saying a silent prayer that this would save his brother.

A tired, bloody hand and ugly claw like nails slid down the scratched and ruined door. Cameron shuddered, sinking hopelessly to the ground.

* * *

><p>"Understand you might kill him trying to save him." Sam said quietly, putting a cap on the needle and offering it to him.<p>

"What?"

"It's for Cameron, isn't it?" He asked.

Kurt looked up at Sam, into his soft eyes. He didn't look angry.

"Look," Sam continued softly. "Worst case scenario, you put him out of his misery." Kurt blinked, feeling numb. "Just as long as you're prepared for that. And I mean _sure._"

Kurt breathed in. Was he prepared? Prepared to lose Cameron? Prepared to say goodbye to his other half, his older brother who'd protected him and cared for him all their lives? His brother whom he'd trusted, and loved more then anything in this world?

He took the needle.

"Try to come tonight, alright?" Sam said. Kurt nodded, and left.

He couldn't explain why, but Kurt felt his stomach twisting as he walked home. The overwhelming sense of dread only grew further as he entered his house and, and he knew why almost the moment he stepped foot in the basement.

The basement was dead silent, and the air was still and empty. He pushed open the door to their bedroom and saw the bathroom door had been ripped off it's hinges. Cam was out.

* * *

><p>At the school, Quinn fixed her hair in a mirror hanging in her locker, mentally trying to decide on a Halloween costume for that night. Normally she wouldn't participate in such a trite pagan holiday, but she knew Sam was going to be at the party tonight and she'd be damned if she lost him to a <em>Hummel. <em>Besides, in a way she was only doing her job as a good christian, keeping Sam off the path to hell by helping him avoid homosexuality.

"Oh wow Quinn, I love the costume make up." An annoyingly familiar voice beside her sneered.

Quinn looked at him from the corner of her eye, registering that this was obviously the older Hummel. "I'm not wearing any make up." She sneered back.

Cameron pretended to look shocked. "Really? So how'd your skin get that sallow tint to it?"

Quinn panicked for a moment, and looked back in the mirror. No, her skin was perfect. "You're such a dick."

Cameron grinned, and stepped closer to her. She gulped, noticing a thin line of blood seeping from his hairline. "Uh, you have a-a thing..."

"Are you going to the party tonight, Quinny?" He asked, ignoring her.

"Of course." She said, taking a step back from him. He stepped forward, cornering her against the locker. "And you better tell your brother to stay the hell away from Sam. Not that he likes him, anyways." She said, trying to pretend she wasn't at all bothered by his proximity...or the look in his eye. "He's a cherryhound. Into virgins."

Cam smiled, a sick and jagged smirk. "I guess that's why he's not interested in _you _hmm?" He leaned in, and was about to touch her when someone behind him cleared his throat. He turned around, and saw Mr. Schuester glaring at him with his arms crossed.

"Cameron, my office." He said, furrowing his brow. "Now."

* * *

><p>Kurt rushed down the side-walk, running to the school as fast as he could. He was sure that was where Cameron would have gone. Off in the distance, he heard a terrified shriek, followed by screams for help.<p>

_Cameron_, he thought, rushing off towards the screams. He ran down a pathway, and instead of finding Cameron, saw Dave Karofsky harassing a little kid in a dalmatian costume. The kid was screaming and crying.

"Let him go, Karofsky." Kurt demanded. He put his hand into his pocket, clasping it around the needle inside.

Dave turned around with a snarl, letting go of the kid who instantly took off. His pupils were dilated, and his eyes looked almost completely black. He smiled, barring his teeth sharp teeth to Kurt. "Excellent." He said, with a menacing smirk. "Been looking for you Hummel." He licked his lips, advancing towards Kurt. "Actually I was looking for Cameron." He growled, his voice taking on a thick, scratched quality. "But you'll do fine."

He lunged at Kurt and knocked him to the ground. Kurt pushed his hand against Dave's neck, trying to keep his face, and his fangs, away from him. With the other hand he flipped the safety cap off the needle, and jammed it into Dave's neck. Dave's head snapped up as Kurt pushed down on the plunger, and he twitched and rolled off him.

Kurt scrambled up, breathing heavily and staring at Dave, who was lying collapsed on the ground. _Oh god, _Kurt thought, _The cure killed him. _His last hope was lying dead in front of him.

Suddenly, Dave sprang up, looking around in a daze. Kurt could have cried, out of pure relief. Dave's eyes were back to their usual brown colour. "I, uh...I have to go." Dave said, sounding a bit out of it, but like his old self again. "I- I have a class." With that he stumbled away, the needle still sticking hazardously out of his neck.

Kurt ran the rest of the way to the school, where he heard his own name being broadcast over the announcements.

"Attention please, will Kurt Hummel please report to room 204." The voice intoned. "Kurt Hummel to room 204."

Room 204...that was Mr. Schuester's office. He groaned inwardly. _I don't have time for this crap..._

He walked over to their spanish teachers office, hoping he just wanted to talk to him about something spanish related. He already knew it wasn't though. Like everything else in his life, this was about Cameron.

He stood outside the office, and stared glumly at the door for a minute before raising his hand to knock. A second later, a bloody wrist shot out and yanked him inside.

The second he was pulled in, the world seemed to slow down and blur in front of him. Everything took on an surreal, underwater quality. _Oh god..._he thought, looking around in a daze. _Oh god, it's _everywhere...

In the back of his mind, he could hear Cameron speaking, telling him about how he'd _had _to do this. "He wanted to call fucking _Burt_, K." Cameron insisted. "Tell him we needed help." He laughed a little. "So, I stopped him."

Their spanish teacher was lying slumped over his desk, his mauled body dark red with blood. It had seeped all over the papers on his desk, and dripped onto the floor. Their teachers blood covered the walls, along with long scratches and messy handprints.

"See how that works?" Cameron was saying. "How I _did not _betray you?"

"I didn't betray you." Kurt said numbly, still looking at the bloody handprints on the walls.

Cameron came towards him, his eyes wide. Kurt noticed they'd sunk deeper into his face now, and his eyelids slanted down slightly. One eye seemed to have lost it's pigment, and was an eerie, luminescent white. He tilted his head to the side. "You. Locked. Me. _Up._" He put his face right in front of Kurt's his breathing unstable and quivering.

Kurt looked him in the eye. "You need to get this fixed." He said, snapping out of his daze. He steeled himself for dealing with this, another mess Cameron had made.

"W-why?" Cameron asked, backing up. What he'd done seemed to be reaching him a bit, and he sounded shaky. "So, so I can go to jail for the rest of my life?"

Kurt looked around the room, and tried to figure things out. In his mind, his mapped out a plan. "We wait until everyone leaves, then we clean this up-" He looked around at the awful mess again. _"Somehow_._" _He glared at Cameron. "I think you've fucked up enough."

* * *

><p>All around the neighbourhood, kids were already running about in costumes, dressed up as vampires and witches and excitedly waiting for candy. Burt Hummel was in his shed, looking for a tool he hadn't used in a while. He sorted through the dusty shelves, thinking they should get this place cleaned up at some point. They <em>had <em>it after-all, they should use it more often.

He glanced down, at the dirt floor, and was surprised to see footsteps on the soft dirt. Why would the boys have come in here? Not only that...the dirt looked freshly turned, not packed down and hard like it should have.

What had they been doing in here?

Burt looked around, and spotted a shovel leaning against the wall. He grabbed it and, not sure what he was expecting to find, began to dig.

* * *

><p>Kurt peaked out into the hallway, and saw it was dark and empty. All the other students had left. He turned to Cam, who was sitting on the bloody floor, his red hands shaking. "I'm gonna go find something to clean this up with." He said. "<em>Stay here,<em> and lock the door." He instructed. Cam nodded a bit, and Kurt shut the door behind him.

The lights in the hallway flickered as he walked down them. A few halls over, Kurt stumbled upon the cart of cleaning supplies that belonged to the janitor. He looked around and, not seeing the janitor, began pushing it back towards the office.

However, the janitor was already at the office, taking out his keys to get inside to clean. It was strange that Mr. Schuester had locked the door, the teachers usually let it open when they knew he was coming by. He unlocked it, and turned the handle to open it. It opened an inch, and then was slammed shut. "What the-"

A second later, as if changing it's mind, the door slowly crept open again. Thinking he'd have to get that fixed, he went inside.

Kurt wheeled the cart down the hallway, and turned the corner where the office was. He froze. "Oh my god..." He whispered, his mouth hanging open in horror as he saw the janitor crawling towards him, leaving a trail of blood along the floor.

The janitor reached up and put a hand against his bloody neck, trying to stop the bleeding. His breath was wheezing out of his lungs, and he looked terrified.

Cam's footsteps echoed in the hallways as walked slowly around the corner, a manic glint in his eyes.

The janitor cried out and tried to crawl away, but Cam picked him up, holding him up in front of him. "Hello Kurt,"

"Stop it!" Kurt screamed.

"Can I touch your dick?" He said, shaking the janitor around like a doll. "I like little boys."

"Cameron, leave him alone!" He screamed, as Cameron threw the janitor against the lockers. "Stop! Cameron _stop!_" He pleaded. Cameron picked the janitor back up, smashing him back and forth between the lockers lining the hallway, leaving large splotches of blood all down the hall. He threw him away, and the janitor landed with a painful thud against the lockers.

"Cameron stop, he hasn't done anything!" Kurt shrieked.

Cameron walked over to the janitor, gasping painfully on the floor, and picked him up again by his collar. "I don't like the way he _looks _at you!"

He threw him again, and this time the janitor crashed head first into the glass enclosed case contain the fire-safety kit. The glass shattered around his head, and the janitor left a bloody trail along the wall as he sunk down to the floor.

His breathing was pained and slow, nothing more then frantic gasps for breath. As Cameron knelt down next to him, he gave one last gasp, and grew silent.

"Oh my god, oh my god..." Kurt whispered, holding his head in his hands. "Oh my god..."

Cameron's hands shook as he reached forward to touch the seeping gash on the janitors neck, and he gulped. He looked at his brother, panicking and pacing. "He...he found me, Kurt." He said, his voice shaking. "The mess, I had to-"

"_Go to hell!_" He screamed.

Suddenly the janitor make a wet gulping noise, gasping back to life. He gulped painfully for air, barely alive.

Kurt's eyes widened, and he tried to inch closer, not wanting to make any sudden moves around Cameron. "He's not dead...you've infected him." He said slowly. "Let me call help for him."

Cameron looked at Kurt, and back at the janitor. Then he stuck his arm forward, and into the janitors stomach. The janitor squirmed, and went limp again, and Cameron gave a satisfied smirk.

Kurt looked at his brother, twisting his hand through the dead janitors guts, and came to a sickening realization. "You like it."

Cameron bit his lip, not bothering to feign remorse anymore. "It feels so..._good, _Kurt." Cameron practically moaned. He looked at Kurt, and began to stand up. "It's like fucking yourself...you know every _move,_ know how to do it _just fucking right _and after..." He looked at him, his pupils pulsing erratically in his white eyes, "You see fucking fireworks. Supernovas. I'm a goddamned force of nature." He said, closing the distance between them. "I feel like I could do...just about anything."

Kurt shivered, as Cameron leaned in and put his lips next to his ear. "You know, were almost not even related anymore."

"You're fucked." Kurt seethed, and Cameron grabbed him and threw him against the ground.

He grabbed his foot, and began climbing on top of him. "You'd love it." He said, pulling him down. "You should come for the ride- a little scratch, swap some juice. We'll be our own pact, just like before." He grinned. "It's so us, K."

"I'd rather be dead then be what you are." Kurt spat.

Cameron looked at him, his jaw tensing in anger. _"We have a pact!" _He screamed. "'Out by 16 or dead on the scene but _together for fucking ever!_'" He breathed deeply, his face an inch from Kurt's. "I said I would _die _for you!"

"No," Kurt said shakily. "You said you'd die with me, because you had nothing better to do."

Cam backed up a bit, and looked at him. "Fuck you, too." He said, narrowing his eyes. "You think _I _wanna go back to being _nobody? _You're_ fucked!_" He screamed, standing up. "Stay the _hell _out of my way, Kurt." He said as he reached his foot back, and kicked him in the stomach.

Pain shot through his body, and he curled up on the floor.

"And I'll tell Sam you said hi." Cameron added, before walking off down the hallway.

Kurt just lay there, holding his stomach and trying not to throw up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Right this _was _supposed to be four parts, but well...now it's five. And a short epilouge. Coming soon. Also, the quote at the top is from the song that the chapter takes it's name from. All the chapters have songs from the Nine Inch Nail album Pretty Hate Machine. I've gone back and added lyrics from each to the previous chapters. **


	5. Part Five: Something I can Never Have

**Part Five: Something I can Never Have**

**"You always were the one to show me how**  
><strong>Back then I couldn't do the things that I can do now.<strong>  
><strong>This thing is slowly taking me apart.<strong>  
><strong>Grey would be the color if I had a heart."<strong>

The party at the greenhouse was in full swing. The place was packed as Cameron made his way through the back of the crowd. He was beginning to turn faster now, his eyelids slanting into his nose and giving him a vaguely cat like appearance. His hair had turned completely white.

He spotted Santana dancing with Brittany, and sauntered over to her. She smiled approvingly at him. "Hey, nice costume." She said.

He grinned at her, his canines glinting in the flashing party lights. "Thanks. Have you seen Sam?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "He's in the back." She said.

"Thanks," He said, and pulled her towards him. He pressed his mouth against hers with frightening intensity, biting lightly on her lower lip before turning and continuing his way through the crowd.

* * *

><p>Kurt ran down the street, breathing harshly and still trying not to throw up. He needed to get to the greenhouse, and he needed to get there 10 minutes ago. A car drove past him and he waved his arms, begging them to stop. They honked and hollered, but kept on driving.<p>

Kurt threw his hands up in the air and slowed to a walk, needing to catch his breath. Another car pulled up beside him now. His fathers car.

Burt rolled down the window, and Kurt gulped.

"Where's your brother?" He asked.

"The greenhouse." He said numbly.

Burt nodded. "Get in the car."

Kurt got in and buckled up, and his father looked at him for a moment. "I found Puckerman." He said. Kurt just looked at him, unable to formulate a reply.

* * *

><p>Back in his room, Sam weighed out little plastic bags of marijuana on a small metal scale. If someone had gone to him two years ago and told him that when he was 17 he'd be drug dealer living on his own in a greenhouse, he would have laughed and then called the cops. But here he was.<p>

"Shit," He mumbled under his breath, when one bag came out weighing less then it was supposed to. He got up and went over to where he kept the stuff that was ready to sell, but paused when he saw he had a visitor.

"Hey." Cam said, leaning against his doorframe.

Sam gulped. "Hey, Cam." He said, unsure why he suddenly felt so nervous. "Um, where's Kurt?"

"He couldn't make it." Cam said, as he closed the door behind him.

Sam hoped the disappointment didn't show on his face.

"He says 'hi' though." Cam added, walking slowly towards him.

He shoved his hands in his pockets, subconsciously taking a step back. "So, uh, do you want to buy or something?" He asked.

Cam took a step forward, and put a hand against his chest. He leaned in, his lips less then an inch away from Sam's. "Or something." He whispered.

* * *

><p>They pulled up to the greenhouse, and his father shut off the car. "Go get your brother." He said.<p>

"Dad, I don't think you-"

"You boys have done a _terrible_ thing." Burt said angrily. "But- " He reached out, and put a large hand against Kurt's face. "You're my boys...my baby boys." He set his jaw. "It's one thing if you leave, that's almost normal, but no one's gonna take you from me." He looked away, out the window. "First thing tomorrow, I'll let the house fill up with gas and we'll light a match."

Kurt looked at him. "_What?_"

"We'll...we'll start fresh." Burt said, nodding.

"But what about your job...and your friends and- your life." Kurt said, unable to believe that his Dad was just willing to giving everything up.

Burt shook his head. "Doesn't matter. Besides, everyone'll just blame me." He said quietly.

Kurt looked at him, and for the first time he realized that his Dad loved him- it wasn't as though he hadn't been told that, he had, but now he finally understood what it meant. "Dad, this isn't your fault." He said quietly.

"Yeah," Burt said, slumped forward at the steering wheel a bit. He voice cracked, and Kurt realized he was crying. He'd only seen his father cry once, at his mothers funeral. "Yeah it is."

Kurt looked away, a pit in his stomach. His Dad loved him and Cam both so much he was willing to give up everything for them, without a second thought. He loved them, and they had never been fair to him. "Lock the doors, ok?" He said, undoing his seatbelt and opening the door. He paused, and turned to his father. "I love you, Daddy." He said. Then he left.

* * *

><p>Cameron pushed him back on the bed, and climbed on top of him, running his hands over him. Sam was feeling slightly paralyzed, and wasn't totally sure what was happening or how he felt about it. "Cameron, come on." He mumbled, trying to sit up.<p>

"No you come on." Cam replied, unzipping his hoodie.

"What are you doing?"

"You know you want to." Cameron said softly. "Everybody does." He smirked at him, and leaned in closer. "'What would I be like? What would I do?'" Cameron brushed nose against his, his lips almost touching him as he spoke. "'What would I feel like inside?'"

"Cameron, stop." He whispered.

"Make me." Cam said, smirking again as he leaned in and kissed him

"Cameron," He mumbled, letting Cameron kiss him back against his pillow. "Your brother."

Cameron ignored him, and continued to kiss him gently as Kurt made his way through the crowd, to the back area of the greenhouse. He shut the door behind him, and the loud sounds of the party faded away as he walked through, to where he could see Sam door, open a sliver.

Cameron slid Sam's shirt up a bit, and began to kiss his way down Sam's stomach, slipping his hand between Sam's leg.

Sam tilted his head back and groaned. "This is so fucked..." He mumbled. He glanced down, at the boy kissing his way down his body, the boy who used to look like Kurt but wasn't, and he knew he couldn't do this. "Cameron, get off me." He said. Cameron didn't stop, and he shifted up a bit. "Cameron, get off me." He repeated, more firmly this time. Cameron pressed harder between his legs, and Sam grabbed him. "Cameron, _get off me!_" He yelled, throwing him off.

Cameron hit the ground, and gave him a hurt look."Fucking dick."

Kurt walked towards Sam's door, hearing Sam's voice coming from the other side. "What, I told you to stop!" Sam was saying. Through the sliver the door was open, he saw Sam looking guilty at someone on the floor. "Come on, get up." He said, offering them his hand.

Kurt got to the door just in time to see Cameron grab Sam's arm, and snap it back with a sickening crunch. Sam screamed and Cameron tossed him against the wall.

"You bastard!" Kurt screamed, storming into the room. He couldn't believe he'd gone after Sam. The one thing that was his, and Cameron couldn't let him have it. "You want me so bad stop hurting everyone else and take me!" He screamed, shaking Cameron by the shoulders.

"I don't want you!" Cameron snapped back, trying to shake him off. "I don't even _know _you!"

Kurt scrambled back, and grabbed a knife from Sam's desk. He held it up.

"Kurt, what are you doing?" Sam wheezed, lying back against his bed.

He put the blade against his hand, and dragged it across. A thick line of blood spurting from the cut. He walked towards Cam. "Kurt, don't!" Sam screamed, still clutching his hurt arm.

Kurt knelt down in front of Cam, and took his palm. "You wreck everything for me that isn't about you." He seethed, running the blade across Cameron's palm as well. He pressed their palms together, and Sam closed his eyes, groaning. "There. Now I am you."

Cameron looked at him, his face so changed he was barely recognizable as Kurt's brother. "I know you are." He said hoarsely. He voice changed and thickened, taking on a deep, throaty quality. "But what am I."

Kurt looked at him, glancing at Sam for a moment. "We gotta go." He said, grabbing Cam's arm. They ran out through the empty section to the party and forced their way through the crowd. Cameron began lagging as they reached the doors, barely making it outside.

"Wait, K, I can't-" Cameron gasped, his body shaking. "I'm turning...too fast."

There was a noise behind them, and Cam turned around as shovel came smashing down on his head. He crumpled against the ground, unconscious.

Kurt looked at Sam, holding the shovel against his hurt arm, and back to his brother lying on the ground. "What the hell did you do that for?" He shouted.

"I won't let you do this, Kurt." Sam panted, his face covered in sweat. "You both...need...help."

"You fucking idiot!" Kurt screamed into Sam's tired face. "The cure works! I had to use it on someone else but there's more back at the house. This was the only way I could get him to come back with me!"

"Oh shit." Sam said with a cringe. "Well how the hell am I supposed to know that!"

Kurt crouched down by Cam, and put his hands on his shoulders. He turned to Sam. "Just help me, ok." He pleaded. "Just get him in your van and drive us home."

"Alright...fine." Sam said, still breathing heavily. He chucked the shovel away. "But he rides in the back."

* * *

><p>As they drove down the dark road to their house, Kurt slumped back against the window, feeling the virus course through his veins. It burned and turned inside of him, making him numb and shaky. His forehead was covered in sweat, and he tilted his head out the window a bit, trying to let the night air cool him off.<p>

Sam glanced at him, and shook his head. "This is nuts, you need a doctor." Sam said

Kurt leaned back in, and held up his palm to Sam. The cut was already almost healed.

"Jesus..." He muttered, turning back to the road. He shook his head again. "He could have killed you, Kurt."

"He needs me." Kurt said numbly. "Just get home, cure him, cure me."

Sam glared out at the road. "Then what."

"Run."

In the back of the van, Cameron's body shook and jerked. His legs kicked out underneath him, and blood began to pour out from his mouth. His back curved and his spine grew and ripped out from his body. He could feel himself ripping, his skin ripping all over. As his old body shook and fell away, a new one replaced it.

Sam backed the car into Kurt's garage and got out. He went around and helped Kurt out as well. Together they walked around to the back, to open the door for Cam.

But then...the door was already open a little, and with a sickening jolt Kurt remembered that his van didn't lock. "Oh." Sam said, biting his lip. "Yeah I need to fix that..."

Kurt looked around. "Did...did he get out?"

"Dear god I hope not..." Sam muttered, trying to see in through the vans dark windows. He spotted a flashlight by Kurt, and asked him to pass it to him. He held the flashlight up in his good hand, shining it into the van.

They heard an angry growl, amd Cam burst out through the door, knocking Sam back. Kurt fell over too, as Cam ran past him into the house. His head spun, and not just because of the virus in his blood. What had run past him was no longer Cam. No longer human, at all.

Behind him, Sam was cursing angrily as he hauled himself to his feet. Inside they could hear the monster that had once been Kurt's brother wrecking through the house, tearing up and destroying everything in its path.

"I've _had _it with your goddamned brother." Sam muttered, coming up at Kurt's side. The sound of glass breaking and shattering erupted from somewhere in the house. "Oh fuck..."

Kurt ignored him, he just stared off into the house, listening to the crashing sounds coming from inside. "The Monkshood's in there..."

Sam stared at him. "Oh you're out of your mind."

"Not yet." Kurt whispered. "Be quiet, I've got to get the stuff."

Deciding it would be easier if he didn't think too much about what he was doing, Kurt stepped inside his house, and began making his way slowly down a hall lined with knocked over paintings and violent claw marks. Sam was right behind him. They shone the flashlight around, illuminating the destroyed furniture and tattered remains of the place that had once been his home.

A loud crashing sound to their left made them jump, and Kurt quickly shone the flashlight on where the noise had come from. Cam must have crashed into the other side of the wall, making a painting on their side shake.

The painting was of him and Cameron. Their mother had had it made right before she died.

The 8 year old versions of them were posed sitting on the floor of the studio, looking off at something in the distance. They were side by side, and Kurt was leaning his head against Cameron's shoulder, his arms wrapped tightly around his waist. He remembered that, how the artist had tried for 20 minutes to get him to sit up straight, but he'd refused to let go of his brother.

Cameron was giving his small smirk, but there was a light in his young eyes that Kurt had almost forgotten. The 8 year old Kurt was giving a small closed lip smile, holding contently onto his brother.

He was looking at the painting, getting lost in the past, when the painting suddenly went crashing down to the ground.

"Fuck!" Sam muttered, as they both jumped back. "Where the fuck is he?"

Kurt put a shaking finger up to his lips, signalling for Sam to be quiet, and they continued on into the kitchen. The house was quiet now, no noises to be heard except for a chime rattling in the living room and the sound of their careful footsteps.

The kitchen was destroyed, the fridge door ripped off its hinges. Food and broken glass covered the floor, and Kurt tried not to step on anything that would make a loud sound. "Let's do this fast." He whispered to Sam.

"Hell yes." Sam agreed. He moved the fridge door out of the way, going to the cupboards to get supplies. Kurt went to where he'd stored the rest of the Monkshood, gathering up as much as he thought they'd need.

A black wave hit him suddenly, and the room spun around him.

"Kurt-" Sam said, looking concerned as Kurt leaned against the counter to steady himself.

"I can't feel my hand." He whispered. The hand at the end of his wrist was a numb, blank void. He twitched it a little, the fingers curling in and out, but he could barely feel it.

"Jesus Christ..."

A crashing sound from upstairs snapped them out of their revere, and Sam's eyes widened as they heard the crashing begin to move down the stairs. "Go." Sam said, jerking his head back to the pantry. Kurt opened the door and fell inside, scrambling back as Sam came in after him and shut the door.

They set to work making the cure as fast as possible. Kurt ground up the buds and Sam poured the alcohol. They stopped every now and then, hearing a noise from somewhere outside the door.

Kurt dug a cigarette out of from his pocket, and Sam ripped it apart and dropped the butt into the liquid. "Really fucking hygienic..." He muttered.

"I doubt it matters." Kurt grumbled, sticking the syringe into the cigarette butt. Sam pulled back on the plunger, filling the needle up.

"Hey," Sam said quietly, looking at him with wide eyes. "How about you take this, and we get out of here."

"How about 'no.'" Kurt snapped.

Sam shook his head. "Then let me do it, you can barely move."

"No!"

"You can't do this by yourself." He whispered. "Let me take the needle and go into the living room. Then you lead him in and bam, we're done."

Kurt looked at Sam, wondering why he was willing to risk his life for him. He couldn't have been doing any of this for Cam. "Ok." He said reluctantly.

Sam put the needle between his teeth, and turned to the door. Then he seemed to reconsider, and he took the needle back out of his mouth. He looked back at Kurt. "Uh, just in case I don't come back-" He said, and pulled Kurt's face towards him with his good hand. Kurt inhaled sharply, shocked, as Sam pressed their lips together. After a second, he kissed Sam back, pulling him forward by his t-shirt. Sam smiled against his lips, and leaned back slowly. "Alright." He said approvingly. He put the needle back between his teeth, and slowly crept out of the pantry.

He was barely out for a second when Kurt heard a loud growling sound, and his heart dropped.

He heard scrambling, and scream followed by a crashing sound and another loud growl.

Tears fell from his eyes as he listened to Sam scream, and the monster growl and snap. Then there was a long crashing sound followed by silence. Kurt shook and cried in the pantry, biting down on his fist to keep from screaming.

Slowly, he pushed the pantry door open, and held onto the wall as he stumbled to his feet. The kitchen was even more destroyed then it had been before, and now there was blood on the ground too. In the fight, one of them had knocked over a glass water picture that had somehow survived the first wave of destruction. The glass on the ground was covered with blood, and Kurt had a feeling it was Sam's. Lying in the middle of the bloody glass was the needle. Kurt picked it up, and walked towards the basement door, where he could see more drops of Sam's blood.

The blood drops led all down the stairs, and he crept down slowly.

There was no sign of either of them, and Kurt peaked into their bedroom. They weren't there. He turned to leave, but then remembered Cameron's gun. He dashed into the room and grabbed the gun from his drawer, pocketing it. Then he limped back out into the hall, listening.

He turned the corner, and at the end of the hall was Sam, lying unconscious on the floor. Behind him, the monster stood on all fours. It growled at him, and Kurt limped towards its slowly, raising his hands up. "Cameron." He said. He knelt down, approaching on all fours himself.

The monster looked at Sam, and growled.

"Don't hurt him." Kurt begged. "I- you can have me just...just don't hurt him."

The monster growled again, and tilted its ugly head to Sam's arm, which was covered in broken glass. A pool of blood had formed under it, and Kurt's hand shook as he dipped his finger into the blood and raised his fingers to his lips.

He wanted to spit it out the moment it entered his mouth, but Cameron was watching and he scooped up more blood, and put it to his mouth. He felt dizzy again, the smell and the cruel metallic taste making him want to vomit.

Cameron stepped over Sam's unconscious body now, and began lapping up the blood from Sam's arm as well. Kurt raised his fingers to his lips again, but his hand shook horribly and he turned to the side and threw up the blood. The monster growled at him, and Kurt shook his head, wiping his mouth. He backed up, crawling away. "I can't..." He whispered, and clutched the wall as he tried to stand up. "I w-won't."

The monster growled and lunged at him, knocking him back down the hallway. He crashed into wall, black spots blinking sharply in front of his eyes. He pulled him up, and saw the monster advancing towards him, and he scrambled up and then fell back again aginst their rooms door frame. He shoved his hand into his pocket, and took the gun out, switching the safety off. He backed into the room and fired the gun as the monster lunged towards him again.

He missed, and the gun flew painfully out of his hand, skidding away from him. The monster snapped his jaws angrily as he entered the bedroom they'd used to share, and Kurt looked at it for a moment before diving towards the gun. The monster was faster, and lunged a third time, and this time it's sharp claws ripped across his chest. He screamed as his flesh seared, and he fell back on the floor. "Cameron," He begged. "Cameron please it's _me._" Cameron just snarled, and Kurt inched himself up, closer to the gun. He reached out his hand, trying to feel around with his fingers as he continued to look at the monster. "Cameron I'm sorry," He whispered, his fingers closing around the guns handle. "But I'm not dying in this room with you." He grabbed the gun, and at the same time Cameron lunged. He fired, holding tightly onto the gun this time, and the monster fell back, shot in the stomach. Kurt fired again, and again and again until the gun was empty and the monsters body was riddled with bullets.

He lay back, breathing heavily, and looked up at the walls of his room. They were covered in polaroids, pictures they'd taken of the two of them. Some were from the Spanish assignment, where they were both covered in blood and making faces at the camera. A few were just shots of the two of them, lying on Kurt's bed, the bottom of their faces cut off because Kurt was taking the picture himself, and he'd angled it to high. He looked at the pictures, Cameron and him together like they used to be, and began to cry. He still had the cure, untouched in his pocket, but his brother was gone.

He looked at the still breathing, but rapidly dying body of the beast his brother had become, and crawled over to it. It might not have been his brother anymore, but it was all he had left of him. He rested his head against Cameron's chest, feeling it rise and fall for the last time. Kurt lay there, and held onto him even after the body grew still, and every trace of his brother had died.

**THE END**

**"In this place it seems like such a shame.**  
><strong>Though it all looks different now,<strong>  
><strong>I know it's still the same<strong>  
><strong>Everywhere I look you're all I see.<strong>  
><strong>Just a fading fucking reminder of who I used to be."<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Epilogue pending. **


	6. Epilogue: Terrible Lie

**Epilogue: Terrible Lie**

**"You made me throw it all away.**  
><strong>My morals left to decay.<strong>  
><strong>How many you betray.<strong>  
><strong>You've taken everything."<strong>

Sam found Kurt holding the dead body of his monster brother, "Kurt, Kurt get up-" He said, shaking him. Kurt opened his eyes slowly and looked at him. "Come on, we gotta go." He said, pulling on his arm. Kurt nodded, and reached under the bed next to him, pulling out a duffle bag.

"Alright." He muttered, and Sam helped him to his feet. They leaned on each other, stumbling out of the house and back to the garage.

Sam closed the back of his van, and opened the passengers side for Kurt. "Do you still have the-"

Kurt nodded. He reached into his pocket, and took out the cure. Sam took it from him, and put it between his teeth. Kurt closed his eyes, not wanting to relive that memory.

Sam ripped off a piece of fabric from Kurt's torn shirt, and tied it around his arm. "Hold still." Sam whispered. Kurt opened his eyes, and watched as the needle entered his skin. He barely felt it- until Sam pushed down on the plunger, and the cure entered his body.

He gritted his teeth, feeling himself shake as the cure burned through him. "Oh _god-_" He groaned, slamming his head back against the car seat. Sam pulled the needle out and put his hands on Kurt's shoulders.

"What's happening?" He asked, as Kurt shook in pain. "Did this happen when you used it before?"

Kurt shook his head. "Ah- ah _no._" He breathed heavily, feeling the burning feeling begin to fade. He sighed.

Sam gulped nervously. "Maybe- maybe it's different because you and Cam were related. Maybe the virus bonded faster to you...maybe the dose was too high- are you alright?"

Kurt nodded, feeling himself drift off. "M'fine..." He whispered. His eyelids closed heavily, and Kurt passed out.

When he woke up, they were driving down a dark highway. He didn't recognize anything around him. "Where are we?"

Sam looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "About an hour away from the middle of fucking nowhere."

Kurt nodded. "Where are we going?"

Sam shrugged. "Columbus? I'm not really sure. I stopped at the greenhouse to get my stuff while you were passed out, so I've got some money. Not sure how far it'll get us...there's a motel coming up soon, I thought we could stop, clean up."

Kurt shifted around in his seat, feeling his blood-soaked t-shirt sticking to his chest. He nodded. Cleaning up sounded good.

They reached the "Walton Inn and Motel" about 30 minutes later, and pulled into it's almost empty parking lot.

When they went in to the main office, the tired looking clerk almost fell off his chair. "Woah- what the heck happened to you two?"

"Nothing." Kurt mumbled, taking out his wallet. "Give us a room."

"You don't need to-" Sam began, but Kurt shook his head.

"Look if we're going to be together like this, we're gonna have to start pooling our funds." Kurt said, handing over his cash to the clerk. "You can pay for something else later."

Sam nodded, and the clerk handed him a key. Kurt turned away, but Sam looked around and leaned in close to the clerk. He stuck his hand into his back pocket and pulled out a small bag of something green. "This is yours, on two conditions." He said. The clerk nodded. "One, help us with our stuff. Just two bags, it'll be easy."

"Sure guy." The clerk said, eyeing the bag in Sam's hand.

"The second thing is even easier; forget you ever saw us."

The clerk gave him a toothy grin. "That's part of the job, man."

Sam nodded and handed him the baggie, which the clerk quickly shoved into his back pocket. Sam led him out to the car, where he took Kurt's duffle bag and one of Sam's.

"You uh, guys want a first aid kid or something?" He asked, bringing their bags up to their room.

Sam shook his head. "I got one already."

The clerk nodded. "Alright, well you have a nice night then." He said, and winked at Kurt, who sneered back.

Once they were alone, Sam put his dufflebag on the bed and began rummaging through it. "You should take your shirt off." He mumbled, his back turned.

Kurt nodded and took off his bloody jacket, then began peeling off the bloody remains of his t shirt. He threw them both into the garbage.

He sat down on the bed, and Sam began cleaning off his chest with antiseptic. "Does this sting?" He asked. Kurt shook his head and Sam frowned. "I guess they'd already healed before I gave you the cure." He mumbled.

Kurt let Sam clean him up, and he got changed into other clothes. Sam did the same after Kurt had bandaged up his arm, and Kurt stared at him. He couldn't tell what he was feeling- mostly it was the ever familar numbness, his mind refusing to let him even begin to process everything that had happend. But it was something else as well...he surveyed Sam, looking at the way his muscles moved as he dug through his bag looking for clothes to change in to. Something stirred dully in his chest, and he realized what he wanted right now was a distraction.

Sam turned around and, seeing Kurt staring at him, blushed. "Are you watching me?" He asked, pulling on a pair of sweatpants.

Kurt nodded, and stood up. He walked over to Sam and put a hand behind his neck, running his other hand over Sam's bare chest. He pulled Sam towards him, crashing their lips together. Sam put his hands on Kurt's hips, and together they fell back on the bed.

Afterwards, they lay next to each other, not touching. Sam was looking at Kurt, who was staring up at the ceiling. Sam knew it wasn't him he was thinking about.

"It wasn't your fault." He said quietly.

"Of course it was." Kurt muttered. "I'm the one who killed him."

"It was the only way. You did everything you could to try and save him. He was out of control Kurt, and you did what you had to do. What I'm sure Cam- the _real _Cam, would have wanted you to do."

"No. That's not what Cam would have wanted." He turned his head, and looked at him. "We were supposed to die together. Now I need to live by myself."

Sam lifted his arm up and brushed his fingers along Kurt's jaw. "Not all by yourself."

It was dark, but Sam thought he saw Kurt smile, just a little.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Sam shook his head. "It wasn't exactly my first time." Kurt nodded, and turned back to face the ceiling. "Um, how was it...for, you know...you?"

Kurt thought, taking his time before answering. "Not like Cam said it would be."

"Oh." Sam said quietly. "Is that a bad thing?"

Kurt shrugged. "I don't know. No, I guess."

Sam nodded. "We should go to sleep...it's been a long night."

"Alright." Kurt said, rolling over. He felt Sam move closer to him, and wrap his arms around him. Kurt stretched out against him, feeling a little bit less empty with Sam holding him.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up, and he wasn't sure what time it was. He untangled himself from Sam, and went over to the window. He pulled the blinds open a crack and saw it was still dark out, but it was the dark of the very early morning.<p>

He rubbed his eyes and went into the washroom, closing the door and flicking on the light.

When he looked in the mirror, a familiar face looked back at him, and his heart leapt and then sank down. He wondered if his own reflection was going to mock him like this for the rest of his life. He brushed his hand over to the scars on his chest, matching where Cam had had his scars almost exactly.

He ran his fingers through his hair, thinking about his brother. He didn't know what he was going to do now. He kept thinking that Cam would know what to do, would know what he should be doing. He wanted to ask him for advice, or help or...but he couldn't.

He closed his eyes, and in the back of his mind, he heard Cam's voice whisper. "_Out by 16, or dead on the scene, but together forever._"

He pinched his eyelids tiredly, and opened them again. He blinked a few times, looking back at his reflection and for the first time noticing how it was different.

His eyes. His eyes had changed. Instead of his own pale, grey blue eyes staring at him, he looked in the mirror, and the bright green eyes of his brother looked back at him.

He put his hand on his chest, pressing the cut on his palm to the scars there. He stared at himself in the mirror and slowly, a familiar smirk spread across his lips.

_...Together forever..._

He looked at himself for a moment longer, and then went back out to Sam.


End file.
